Glacialus Sub Ubi
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: An old prank that Toshiro playied on Matsumoto in the past rather comes back to haunt him.
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach. Title is Latin for… how about I give it at the end of the fanfic?_

**

* * *

**

Glacialus Sub Ubi  
~ Prolog ~

Kusajishi Yachiru was known for her child like innocence that at times turned out not to be as innocent as one might expect from a child. This had been this way ever since she had come into the Gotei thirteen with Kenpachi, yet people were never wary about her when she came up to them with one of her brilliant, yet extremely childish plans to prank someone.

Seated officer of the fifth division Hinamori Momo was working on her work when she was approached by the pink haired girl, a curious look on her face, more curious about getting some ones attention then actually going and finding out what this person was actually doing. The older girl scribbled a few minutes, then glanced up at her. "Oh, hello Yachiru-chan, how are you doing?"

"Just peachy, peachy," the girl smiled. "Do you have time to help me with something? It is really important and you are the only one who can help me with it."

"And what would this important thing be?" Momo suddenly commented, staking her papers together.

"I need fuzzball's help with something I wish to do and he treats me like I am to much younger then him to play with," the lieutenant suddenly spoke up, a wide grin on her face.

"Fuzzball…" Hinamori thought for a few minutes. "Exactly who are you taking about?"

"You know, he has white hair and green eyes and hair like a fuzzy kittens," the little girl suddenly commented.

"Oh… Shiro-chan," Hinamori suddenly smiled. "He would say something like that as he tend to most of the time act like an adult."

"Oh… I like that nickname better Peachy," the little girl smiled. "He needs to act his age every so often."

"When he acts his age he's a horrible little brat," Momo commented. "I should know, because growing up he used to call me names and spit watermelon seeds at me."

"Then he's perfect! Especially if he actually likes playing pranks!" the girl laughed.

"Well… he used to, but he doesn't anymore," Hinamori sighed. "As I said, he's rather focused on acting like an adult and avoiding getting into trouble."

"Yes, well… I am also a lieutenant," the little girl smiled. "And gramps laughs whenever I pull pranks. I like making gramps smile. He frowns too much. Shiro-chan frowns too much too."

"I know… all right, I'll help you," the older girl stated. "What kind of prank do you have in mind?"

"I want him to freeze boobies underwear for me," the little girl chimed in, a huge smile on her face.

Hinamori's jaw suddenly dropped and she stammered out a statement finally, "I… I really don't think… I think that borders on… I don't think he'd appreciate… I don't think he'd appreciate being asked to do that… I mean of all things."

"You don't think you can help me convince him?" the little girl stated.

"No… I probably could, it's just that…" Hinamori suddenly stated, still in shock.

"Good, I'll meet you over at tenth division in half an hour!" the pink haired girl smiled, taking off with great speed.

"Oh dear… what have I gotten myself into here,"

**M**

The young lieutenant of the tenth division was busy working on something for his captain. Much to his annoyance, he couldn't figure out how sorting through the old-man's whistles did anyone any good, especially when the man tended to use them during training just to embarrass his entire division, at which times he wondered how he ended up in this division in the first place.

As he was sorting them, he suddenly heard a sound behind him as someone appeared, causing him to turn around. He saw the small and very annoying pink haired second of the eleventh division and cringed. "What is it you want lieutenant Yachiru?"

"I want to play," the girl suddenly smiled at him.

"I don't have time to play with you, you know. I have duties to do," the white haired boy firmly stated.

"Well, it sure doesn't look like it. It looks like you're playing with those whistles," the girl suddenly laughed, causing him to nearly lose his temper.

"These are taicho's stupid," the boy muttered. "He's the one who told me to organize them, so I have to do what he says."

"Oh… goat beard," the girl nodded her head, understanding possibly more then the boy did. "Perhaps he wanted you to sort them because you work too much and don't play enough?"

Again, this caused his eyebrow to twitch with sarcastic delight. "If he and our third seat didn't goof off so much, then we wouldn't have this problem of me doing so much work."

"Oh… don't you mean your taicho, third seat and fifth seat Shiro-chan?" the little girl suddenly asked.

"What?" Toshiro suddenly turned to her. "It's Lieutenant Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Kusajishi. And also, what do you mean by our fifth seat too."

"Well, in our division, Ken-chan, baldy and weirdo all go together when they do things," the young girl suddenly stated, causing he boy to let out a sigh.

"One division is not like the other," he stated just as Hinamori came into the room.

"Hello Shiro-chan!" the girl smiled at him.

"It's Lieutenant Hitsugaya. How many times do I have to tell you?" the boy sighed, messing again with the whistles.

"I want you to freeze boobies underwear," the small girl blurted out, causing the white haired second to turn, a completely shocked on his face.

"Does Matsumoto even _wear _underwear?" he blurted out, completely unintentionally, then he saw Momo's rather livid face.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori placed her hands on her hips. "What if Matsumoto heard you say that?"

"Neither of you will tell," Toshiro turned back to what he was doing.

"Only if Shiro-chan freezes boobies underwear," the pink haired menace spoke up.

"I… I… what… no…" the boy stammered out, taken completely off guard.

"She will back me up!" the small girl smirked.

Hinamori stuttered out for a few seconds, then nodded her head in agreement, not wanting to disagree. Toshiro's eyes went wide. "Momo-nee-chan!"

"Ummm… sorry Toshiro… I promised her I'd help… so…" Momo glanced at the floor and twiddled her thumbs. Toshiro turned pale, then let out a sound that was a mix between a sigh and a groan.

**M**

That night while Matsumoto was out drinking was the best time to pull off the prank. The thing was, the two girls didn't want to stick around to see it pulled off, so Toshiro was left on his own, much to his misery. "I shouldn't be doing this…"

"What shouldn't you be doing?" came I voice from behind him, quite stern.

"Isshin-san taicho… I thought you would be out drinking with Matsumoto," the boy commented, turning to find the man suddenly standing right next to him.

"Toshiro… what exactly are you doing, sneaking around," Isshin sighed. "I thought that was something I did?"

"Ehh…" Toshiro turned around, and twiddled his fingers, his cheeks turning red. "I guess I failed to do what I set out to do because you caught me?"

"Ehh… what exactly is it that you are trying to do?" Isshin stated.

"Don't make me say it because I didn't want to do it in the first place!" the boy blurted out, then glanced at the ground.

Isshin raised an eyebrow. "Answer… now…"

"I got blackmailed into freezing Matsumoto's underwear…" the boy muttered, glancing at the ground, his cheeks completely red.

"Oh… great…" Isshin muttered. "Did the eight division captain put you up to this? Or Hisagi? I bet that they wanted you to steal some of the underwear too?"

"Umm… no," Toshiro began to fidget under the gaze.

"Then who put you up to this?" the taicho was starting to become annoyed.

"Momo-nee-chan said she would help second Kusajishi back up the fact that I made the comment that I made about wondering whether Matsumoto even wore underwear…" the boy muttered.

"Toshiro… that typically _isn't _a comment that I hear you saying… how did you come to say that?" Isshin shook his head at his lieutenant.

"Kusajishi told me that she wanted to freeze Matsumoto's underwear…" Toshiro sighed. "Something I really _don't _want to do… so if you could punish me or something?"

Isshin suddenly slapped his face. "Shiro-chan… only you would walk into something like this…"

"So… are you going to punish me because I got caught?" Toshiro had a very hopeful tone to his voice.

"No… I am going to pretend I didn't find you…" Isshin groaned, turning away. "If you don't go through with Yachiru's plan… you are going to be in a living hell until you do… so just do it…"

"Wait… that isn't fair!" Toshiro yelled after the man, his cheeks then puffing out, something that was uncharacteristic of him. "Fine…"

**M**

The next morning Matsumoto stormed into the office as Toshiro and Isshin were busy at work. She went over to the desk and grabbed the front of the boy's Kimiko, her face very livid. "How dare you!"

"I… I… was put up to it…" Toshiro stammered out.

"You're actually admitting that you did indeed freeze my underwear… you little pervert!" Matsumoto shook the small boy. "I thought you had more respect for me!"

"I didn't _want _to do that Matsumoto! Yachiru and Momo made me!" he said as she grabbed his ear.

"You heard him Ran-chan!" Isshin waved his hand at her. "He was put up to it."

"Yeah! Well you caught me last night and when I told you, you told me to go ahead and do it because I would face hell from a certain eleventh division member if I didn't!" Toshiro suddenly blurted out.

"Taicho…" Rangiku suddenly turned to glare at the man. "What are you trying to teach him?"

"You really think I am trying to turn him into a little pervert?" the man sighed, only to have to dodge as the woman threw something at his head. Soon things were flying all over the room, an argument in full fledged movement. Toshiro had to duck as things flew, threats of her tanning if he ever did this again not going unnoticed.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – Idea came from one of the few episodes of 'Leave it to Ginger' I saw, where they froze underwear in the freezer. Title means Frozen Underwear, except the sub ubi part is part of a Latin joke that my class joked about.

_For those who read the original one shot, this is going to be extended to a multi chapter fanfic. The changes… well first off, I divided chapter one into two chapters. Second, it is being changed from Toshiro/Matsumoto to Toshiro/Isshin. Those are the only major changes to the first part of the original first chapter._


	2. Later in Time

**Glacialus Sub Ubi  
****~ Later in Time ~**

Rukia sat with Renji, Kira and Hisagi, the small teenager drinking green tea while the boys were drinking sake. Boredom reigned in on the whole Serengeti, as Aizen's betrayal and the repercussions of this were going to affect them for a long time coming. As Renji sipped his sake, he spoke up. "Oi… remember that time that Hinamori told us about Matsumoto getting her underwear frozen?"

Rukia's ears perked up at this, a huge smile coming to her face. "Renji… how?"

"I don't know the exact details, but Hinamori told us it happened," Hisagi muttered. "I would love some of her…"

The man though paused before he incriminated himself. Kira took a drink of his green tea. "It would take an ice zanpaktou to pull it off I think."

"I have an ice zanpaktou!" Rukia suddenly spoke up, only to get a couple of looks right at her, though Kira had no clue. "What?"

A hell butterfly suddenly came in, summoning the third division luetenant away from the table, causing the blond haired man to have a disappointed look on his face for having to leave the others so soon. Hisagi and Renji got evil smirks on their faces, as they knew they could plan without Kira being there to tell them no.

**M**

For the young taicho, sleeping on the roof had always been more comfortable then sleeping in the room of his former taicho. A lot of things had actually gotten left the same, as he hadn't wanted to change them. In his sleep, Toshiro heard Kuchiki Rukia flash step next to him, causing his hand to shoot out and grab her leg, causing her to tumble. "What exactly are you doing around my division Kuchiki?"

"Ahh…" the older girl commented as the small taicho sat up, only being half awake and dressed much differently then he normally was. "If you are in your night clothing, shouldn't you be inside?"

"You have an ice zanpaktou… don't you find it stuffy inside?" the small boy asked, his eyes starting to droop, almost as if because he didn't think of the Kuchiki girl as a threat, his mind decided not to be coherent to everything that was going on, his mind remaining fast asleep.

"No…" Rukia shook her head in amusement, though she wouldn't let the young taicho know this. "But then again, you do have one of the strongest zanpaktou around."

"Mmm… so what are you doing in my division," the two teal eyes narrowed, as he suddenly attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"I am supposed to pull a prank on Matsumoto," Rukia sighed.

"I see… Yachiru put you up to this?" the small boy asked, his teal eyes turning away and him suddenly lying back down on roof, wanting to get back to sleep, the words not registering in his mind.

"No…" the girl muttered. "So you aren't going to stop me?"

"What harm could a simple prank cause?" the boy muttered, falling back to sleep.

"Uhh…" Rukia then shrugged her shoulders, and went back to what she had been doing, thinking it was best to let the taicho get the much needed rest, as she knew that Matsumoto tended to leave most of the work to him.

**M**

The next morning, Toshiro was busy working on his paperwork, wishing that Matsumoto was actually in the office doing her work. He heard the door open and click shut, a familiar reiatsu coming to his senses. "About time you showed up Matsumoto."

He then heard the lock on the door click, and he rose his head up, just in time for his second to grab his ear hard. "Toshiro, what did I tell you…"

"It's Hitsugaya taicho…" the boy stated nonplused, then realized that the woman was for some reason livid with him.

"I told you a long time ago, if you _ever _pulled a prank on me like that again, I would tan your hide?" Matsumoto suddenly pulled him up and flung him over her lap.

"Matsumoto what the hell… oww! Are you talking about… oww!" Toshiro tried wiggling free.

"You froze my underwear! Again!" the woman let her hand come down on his bottom, smacking him hard again.

"Matsumoto!" the boy yelled, trying to struggle to get away, but an angry Matsumoto was not someone even he could deal with, not without hurting her.

"I can't… believe… that you did that again!" Matsumoto commented.

"Matsumomto! Please stop!" the boys eyes closed shut, tears involuntarily coming down his cheeks.

"No! Not until you admit that you're a little pervert!" the woman snapped.

"I didn't do it!" Toshiro commented, only to find his bottom spanked harder. "Seriously… why would you…"

"Did Ichigo put you up to this time… Ikkaku… Yachiru… Yoruichi… Unohana…" Matsumoto continued.

"Matsumoto! I didn't!" Toshiro continued to protest, his pride not wanting to say anything. But after a few minutes of her not stopping, he let out through a half strangled voice due to the amount of time he had been yelling. "Fine… I… did… it…"

"Who… put you up to it?" Matsumoto continued. "You little pervert! I told you… I told you!"

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro yelled, his voice beginning to give out, the tears coming hard. It was worse then anything that Isshin-san had done when he had actually caused trouble.

**M**

Ichigo was following Rukia through the tenth division, the small shingami looking rather guilty. "And why are we here exactly?"

"I kind of did something to Matsumoto that I need to apologize for dealing with her underwear," Rukia muttered.

"Ehh… Hisagi didn't ask you to steal some?" Ichigo suddenly commented.

"No… the guys asked me to freeze her underwear…" Rukia suddenly stated, blushing do to the option they had given her. Just as they came close to the offices and they heard Toshiro screaming his head off, not sounding like his normal yelling. A couple of the division subordinates were outside the door. "What's going on?"

"Ran-chan got really mad at Hitsugaya taicho…" one muttered.

"We don't dare interfere," the other stated.

"Rukia…" Ichigo scratched his chin as the two suddenly took of after seeing his glare. "Don't you think that she might think that it was Toshiro doing the prank?"

"But we both have ice…" Rukia started, only to find Ichigo breaking down the door.

He then flash stepped inside, snatching Toshiro from Matsumoto's arms, then stepping away. The young taicho hung from under the orange haired shingami's arm, his stomach retching as he felt the pressure from Ichigo holding him. "Rangiku… don't you think that you took it way to far? He got sick… really sick."

"He decided to freeze my underwear… again!" Matsumoto protested. "He even admitted it!"

"I was the one who froze your underwear, Ran-chan," Rukia muttered, glancing at the floor. "He knew I did it last night too…"

"Why didn't he tell me that?" Matsumoto folded her arms. "Why didn't he stop you!"

"Hold on… he actually pulled this stunt before?" Ichigo shook his head at the woman.

"Yes… well… taicho… why didn't you tell me and why didn't you stop Rukia-chan?" Matsumoto sighed.

"So she can become an old man perverted taicho," Toshiro muttered, vomiting again. "Put me down Kurosaki."

"You're not an old man, and you're the least perverted among the male taichos," Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You defiantly did a number on him."

"Actually… he's referring to our former taicho…" Matsumoto muttered, a worried look on her face. She also bit her lip a bit. "He never talks about him… I am so sorry taicho…"

"Why? Taicho didn't stop me when he caught me sneaking in… even though he knew I didn't want to. Where is taicho Matsumoto?" the small boy muttered. "Put me down Kurosaki…"

"Taicho… he's not around anymore…" the woman muttered.

"I'm not taicho… he is," the small boy muttered as Ichigo swung him onto his shoulders. "I'm second seat… remember?"

"Oh dear…" Matsumoto muttered, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm taking him to forth division… you put him into shock Matsumoto," the substitute shingami sighed. Ichigo could feel the small taicho had also fallen asleep on his shoulders and was muttering in his sleep as he shunpooed out of the room.

"Taicho… I can walk on my own… put me down," the small boy muttered in his sleep, his grip tightening around Ichigo's shoulders momentarily. "I am not your son… Isshin-san taicho…"

Ichigo almost stopped short, hearing his father's name, but then shrugged it off as something that was just coincidence, as he was more worried about the small taicho's unusual behavior.

**M**

Rukia sat with Matsumoto in the tenth division, while Renji, Kira and Hisagi looked at the office, the vomit on the floor. Kira scratched his head. "Why exactly aren't we having forth division doing this?"

"Because… they are taking care of taicho. It is your fault that he threw up, so you get to clean the whole division, top to bottom, lest I beat the three of you silly like I did him," Matsumoto commented.

"Oi… it was Rukia who came to freeze your underwear!" Renji called out. "Not the mini taicho!"

"Thanks for admitting that we are guilty Renji," the older of the three muttered.

"Why would Rukia freezing Matsumoto's underwear?" Kira was confused suddenly. "And why exactly am I here?"

"Because you were there when we talked about it," Renji muttered. "So you participated."

"Actually, Kira can go," Matsumoto commented. "Rukia told me he had no part in the planning. Oh… and what was it you told Rukia that she had to do if she didn't freeze my underwear?"

"Ohh… ohh," both Renji and Hisagi glanced at each other, turning red.

"Uhh huh… she was to steal my underwear," Matsumoto muttered. "You two are such perverts."

"But… isn't Rukia being punished?" the two males stated at the same time.

"Do you think I want to be around the two of you?" the woman snapped suddenly, then got up. "Rukia's punishment is she is in charge of you two hoodlums while I am in my room."

After Matsumoto left, the two males looked at each other, then Rukia. "So… you're just going to let us go, right?"

"I am taking my punishment whole heartedly. I know that if you don't stay, all I have to do is tell Matsumoto-san and she will hunt you down and seriously hurt you. She is in a majorly bad mood due to her hurting her taicho… because she thought he had pulled the prank," Rukia commented.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – Here is chapter two, the second part of the original one-shot. I added a few things to this one, but not much. This is mostly a change in some wording, adding depth here to make it seem less like a one shot and more like an actual chapter. I also put Matsumoto leaving the room, as someone commented on her not being very upset about what she did to Toshiro. She actually is… it just wasn't the best place to show it, and she was on top of this livid at them for making her think that he had done something like this.


	3. Fourth Division

**Glacialus Sub Ubi  
****~ Fourth Division ~**

Unohana was drinking tea with her second and Hanataro, when she suddenly found Ichigo shunpooing in front of them, an unconscious tenth division taicho on his back. Isane suddenly found herself spitting out her tea, splashing all over the small division member.

"Umm… uhh… is Hitsugaya taicho all right?" the small boy asked, pointing his finger at Ichigo.

"Of course he isn't all right… why else would Kurosaki of all people bring him here," Isane , her mind in rather a panic as she glanced the small taicho over rather nervously. "What I don't get is, if he was attacked, why don't we see any major injuries?"

Ichigo shook his head, letting the small boy drop from his shoulders into Hanataro's arms. The division member glanced at Unohana to see what his instructions would be. Unohana remained calm. "Kurosaki… what exactly happened?"

"Matsumoto thought that Toshiro had done something really bad, but it was really Rukia," Ichigo rubbed a hand at the back of his head, knowing that Toshiro would either want to deal with Matsumoto on his own and would likely rather not have certain things that were rather embarrassing said allowed.

"And Rangiku's reaction was probably to treat him like a child needing to be punished," the woman stated. "Isane… would you please draw up a hot bath for Hitsugaya taicho? Hanataro will follow you… as I need to speak with the substitute reaper privately. And wait for me to get there before you put him in please."

Isane bowed her head and took the small white haired taicho from Hanataro's arms as they would be able to travel faster. Ichigo scratched his head at this. "Why exactly did you wish to speak with me?"

"Hitsugaya taicho won't be able to sit for a couple of days, will he," the woman stated more then asked.

"Aren't you going to use healing Kido on him?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

"I could… but I prefer to use that only when I absolutely have to," the woman stated. "Healing the outside part doesn't help heal the inside part. If I heal him, he will go straight back to work, not giving his heart a chance to heal. He needs to be able to work with Matsumoto again."

"Ehh… no wonder people are afraid of you!" Ichigo suddenly commented.

The woman paused. "Excuse me?"

"Well…" Ichigo began to fidget. "You know the phrase where one says that someone is evil… but not evil like Aizen… but a good kind of evil."

"And the point of this is?" the woman's expression didn't change.

"Well… while people don't always _like _what you do to them, it is for their own good, isn't it?" Ichigo stated. "So… one could say… your evil… in a good way… and not the kind of evil that is hurtful."

Unohana then began to walk forward. "I've known for a long time that people think that about me. Only a select few are upfront about it. Hitsugaya taicho… while I wouldn't say he is afraid of me, he knows that I can be just as stubborn as he can."

She stepped into a room, where the two fourth division shingami's had drawn up the bath, with Toshiro leaning up against the wall. Unohana went over and gave the boy a small shake. "Hitsugaya taicho? Can you wake up for me?"

His eyes groggily opened. "Taicho… I am not taicho… taicho is taicho… I'm the second and Rangiku is third seat…"

Unohana at first didn't respond, but then gave the boy a small smile. "Lieutenant Hitsugaya… would you get ready to take the bath. We'll step out to allow you privacy."

"Hai," the small boy stated, then his eyes perked up and looked around, seeing Ichigo and the fourth division members. "Where is Isshin-san taicho?"

"Go ahead and take your bath," the woman stated, leading the four out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Will Hitsugaya taicho be all right… he hasn't talked about his former taicho in a long time," the small fourth division member muttered.

"He's just in shock little one," the woman smiled. "His recollection of what has or hasn't happened isn't coming to him correctly. The bath should help that. Would you mind checking in on him every so often to make sure he doesn't pass out?"

"Hai," Hanataro got a serious look on his face and saluted her.

Ichigo then followed the two women back to the office area of the fourth division. "He did say… Isshin-san taicho… right?"

The taicho of the division sat down behind her desk. "Yes… why do you ask?"

"I thought just coincidence… but…" Ichigo couldn't help shaking his head. "I mean… they can't be the same person."

Isane stated at Ichigo, her eyes wide. "I don't see how you could know him… he disappeared twenty years ago. He was on a mission with… Aizen…"

Unohana motioned for Isane to go and get some green tea for their guest. "There is something you want to tell me, isn't there?"

"Well… I know of a man who has the first name of Isshin," Ichigo sighed. "But he doesn't see spirits."

Unohana gave a smile. "He might be doing that so you wouldn't figure out that he was a shingami. He was all ways like that."

"You wouldn't happen to have a picture of him?" the young man asked.

Unohana opened her drawer and began to dig through her things. "Here is a picture of him with Matsumoto when Toshiro received his lieutenant's rank."

Ichigo shook his head, then, took the picture from the woman's hand. She watched his face carefully, as he at first stared at the picture, then his hand began to shake. "I am going to kill him…"

"Who?" Unohana suddenly asked.

"Kurosaki Isshin… my father…" Ichigo muttered, then he became startled as the woman shunpooed behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you positive?" Unohana asked.

"That is defiantly goat beard…" Ichigo muttered. "I want to kill him… he lied to us…"

"Stop…" Unohana sighed, grabbing his shoulder as he tried to get up to go after his father. "There is something you need to know. About the relationship between Hitsugaya taicho and your father… if he really is the former taicho."

"And what would that be?" Ichigo muttered, his anger rising and his reiatsu starting to perk up as his anger rose.

**M**

Rukia was walking past the rooms of the tenth division taicho and sub-taicho as Renji and Hisagi ran back and forth polishing the wood, when she heard some soft sobbing coming from one of the rooms. She waved her hand at them to stop. "How about you guys come back the next day… I need to speak with Matsumoto."

The two took off, excited to be getting out of cleaning, and hurrying off. Rukia opened the door, and went and sat down next to Matsumoto. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I will only be all right if taicho forgives me for my stupidity," Matsumoto spoke up, wiping a tear away. "I know it sounds stupid, but while I have had to spank him before, I have never gone this far."

"Hitsugaya taicho… needing to be spanked?" Rukia stated, her eyes blinking a couple of times.

Matsumoto suddenly found herself letting out a chuckle. "You remember your old third seat? She washed Hitsugaya taicho's mouth out with soap once!"

"I remember that… I had forgotten. I didn't blame him though, as he had hot tea spilled on him by the two current third seats," Rukia commented.

Matsumoto sighed and turned her head to the ceiling. "I am starting to gossip. I don't know about taicho much, except for his small quirks. He is well behaved… most of the time. He actually did ice my underwear once… Yachiru and Momo-chan really did put him up to it. Do you know how they did it?"

"No…" Rukia stated.

"He is such a child…" Matsumoto commented. "Yachiru told him her plan and he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. That he wondered if I wore underwear…"

"Toshiro-kun said that!" Rukia's voice was completely surprised.

"It was something completely innocent for someone his age to say," Matsumoto smiled, pushing away another tear. "But he hates saying such things that can come across perverted. He was taught to have a great respect for women by his granny."

"But I don't see why this has to do with him needing to be spanked," the girl sighed.

"Even he isn't perfect," Matsumoto muttered, becoming sad again. "But I went to far… even though he acts like an adult and is most of the time, more mature then most of the adults here… he is still a child…"

Rukia let out a sigh and decided to just sit there and keep the lieutenant company.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – The first real new chapter! :)


	4. Plot Thickening

**Glacialus Sub Ubi  
****~ Plot Thickening ~**

Unohana indicated that Ichigo take a seat before she continued speaking to the livid substitute shingami. He was the first to speak. "There is something specific about the relationship between my father and Toshiro?"

"Let's call him Isshin-san taicho, as we are yet to confirm that they are the same person," Unohana stated.

"Fare enough," Ichigo sighed. "Please Unohana… get to the point."

"Toshiro is right now equivalent to an eleven year old age wise. When he became taicho twenty years ago, he was equivalent to a nine year old. And when he graduated the academy, he was equivalent to a seven and a half year old," the woman smiled.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this. "I've been thinking that he is more mature than most of the adults I know, but I've also been thinking…"

Unohana realized that the substitute shingami didn't wish to finish what he was going to say. "You wish to respect him as you find him to be your friend, even though he is older then you in some regards, younger then you in others?"

"Yes… and that is the thing that has been bothering me… he reminds me too much of myself when I was younger… the incident with Sojiro only proves the matter, doesn't it?" Ichigo stated. "He tries to hide all his hurt from everyone else, but in the long run… he's only hurting himself. And it wouldn't hurt him… other then perhaps his pride… to actually have some fun every now and then."

"I don't think he thinks of you as a friend," Unohana stated firmly, to which Ichigo's anger peeked again. She shook her head at him. "Your relationship is way to much unlike the one with Sojiro and so much more like that which he holds lieutenant Matsumoto and Hinamori in. It is also too much like the relationship that he had with his former taicho."

"I am not quite following…" Ichigo muttered, still a bit irritated about being called being told that Toshiro didn't possibly think of him as a friend.

"Let's just say that, even though Hitsugaya will not admit that he was devastated when he found out about Isshin-taicho disappearing, he defiantly was," Unohana stated. "I admit he became stronger due to this, but… if your father is his former taicho… how do you think he'll take it?"

"I'll let him help me kick the bastard's ass," Ichigo muttered.

"You're not thinking clearly because of your anger," Unohana stated firmly. "How would you fill if you could suddenly see your father after so many years, not knowing if he was dead or alive?"

"I…" Ichigo paused. "I wouldn't know how to act…"

"Isshin-san taicho is the closest thing captain Hitsugaya has ever had to a real father," the woman stated. "I am going to ask that you respect that and his feelings on the matter, before you go and do anything irrational."

"Are you sure about that?" Ichigo stated firmly.

"I am absolutely positive…" the woman stated, a smile on her face, which however turned to a frown. "There is the matter of what Matsumoto did…"

"I think that we should ask Toshiro first what he wants in the matter," Ichigo stated. "It works both ways, doesn't it? Me thinking about his feelings for his former taicho, and thinking about his feelings for Rangiku?"

"Yes…" Unohana smiled. "However… there are also Rangiku's feelings in the matter at hand. I would not be surprised if she is upset about what she has done."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Ichigo suddenly stated, his eyes narrowing.

"I would rather not at this moment say anything," the woman stated, frowning. "I am really worried about how this might turn out.

**M**

Rukia was not at all happy about how the rambling of Matsumoto had finally gone. They were headed over to her brother's division, to which she was becoming more and more worried about. "Are you sure about this Matsumoto-san?"

"I am positive… please keep your promise to me, Rukia," the woman muttered, causing Rukia to flinch at the promise that she had made. Renji was up and about, then began to panic, thinking he might get in trouble with his taicho. However… Rukia shook her head at him.

Byakuya looked up from his paper work, raising an eyebrow at the two. "What may I ask is this about?"

Matsumoto took a bow towards the man, then told him of what had happened earlier, the full story. She then glanced at Rukia. "This is what happened, isn't it?"

"H…h…hai!" Rukia glanced at the ground. "Nee-sama… please."

"If Matsumoto's tale is true, it is serious accusations," the sixth division taicho stated.

"But… but…" Rukia turned towards the woman. "I know I promised you I would tell the truth about this… but have you thought about how your captain will feel about you doing this?"

"About me turning myself in?" Rangiku stated firmly. "It's what is best for him, so I believe."

"But…" Rukia was still upset about the matter.

"Rukia… would you please leave the room. I wish to speak to Matsumoto myself," Byakuya stated. Rukia bit her lip, then headed out of the room. "I am going to levy the charges of child abuse against you, you do realize that, don't you?"

"Doesn't attacking your captain carry a heftier penalty?" Matsumoto suddenly asked, which caused the man to glare at her.

"I have to say that my young sister is right… have you fully thought about what you are doing here?" the man wasn't happy.

"Why do you think I brought this to you of all people?" Matsumoto stated. "Almost everyone else wouldn't take me seriously."

"Except I know how the relationship with your taicho is… are you blind to the fact that your taicho is the one who needs his fuko-taicho the most?" the man stated firmly.

"Hitsugaya is not to be treated like a child, he can take care of himself well enough," Matsumoto stated firmly.

"Oh… I recall that most of the time he can… however…" Byakuya folded his arms. "I am also aware that you are the last person he has that he is close to that he can actually see eye to eye on."

"It… I made a promise to our former taicho that I would take care of him… I failed at this, haven't I? By doing what I have done, I haven't helped him to grow into the young man that Isshin-taicho would want him to be, but instead… please…" Matsumoto made another bow to the man.

"I personally don't believe you would do something this stupid again…" Byakuya muttered. "However… I will go along with this… though I doubt that many of the other taicho and seconds will… they have too much respect for you and for your taicho… and I think that you are riding to much on the idea that the rest of us really do see him as a child."

"Arigotto," Matsumoto stated. "I feel that this is for the best. I really do."

"Personally, I don't," the man muttered. "But it isn't my decision. Do me a favor and ask Renji to put you into a holding cell… I would rather not do it myself."

"Understood!" the woman stated, saluting the man, the leaving the room.

"Baka…" Byakuya muttered after the door was closed.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – One reviewer pointed out some _really__ legitimate points of observation about the fanfic, which I am choosing to address.__No, normally we wouldn't see Matsumoto doing something like this, but even though this is not normally characteristic for her… there are times that even the most sane person breaks, and I thought I picked something that might just do that with her, though I know some people are going to be apt to disagree. Also… as for the fact that consequences for her actions should happen, I just hadn't gotten around to writing them… which is possibly a good reason to make this a long shot instead of a one shot._


	5. Off Gaurd

**Glacialus Sub Ubi  
****~ Off Gaurd ~**

After speaking with Unohana, Ichigo decided to sit in the room that she had Toshiro placed in. The boy was fast asleep, sleeping on his stomach, soft snoring coming out. Unohana had told Ichigo that she had given him a pain killer and something to cause him to sleep for awhile. His hair was still damp form the bath he had taken.

His shingami uniform and haori were folded on the side table. Incense sticks were also burning, creating a relaxing atmosphere. Ichigo sat back and found himself realizing, something he didn't get to do very often. After a couple of hours, he saw Toshiro's head move, and two teal eyes peer at him through half lidded, glazed eyes. "Ichi-nii…"

"Hitsugaya taicho?" Ichigo suddenly asked, taken a bit off guard, only to receive a glare from the small boy.

"What are you doing here? Am I in the fourth division… again?" the boy asked, pushing himself up, letting out a groan as his body moved sluggishly, not to mention stiffly.

"Do you remember what happened Toshiro?" the substitute shingami muttered, crossing his arm and crossing his right leg across his left.

At this, the young shingami's eyes went wide, recollection coming to him, he then turned his head away so that Ichigo couldn't see his face. "I don't remember."

However, Ichigo had his doubts and went and stood next to the bed, leaning over so he could look into the boy's face. Toshiro's normally emotionless face seemed pained with thought. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, though it looked like it was going down and gave the boy a small smirk. "I know your lying to me."

"It is none of your business Ichi-nii…" the white haired boy muttered, burring his head into the pillow.

"I think that it is my business," the orange haired boy muttered, pulling away and going back to sit in the chair.

"Oh… and why would that be?" came the reply, muffled by the pillow that the small face was buried in.

"You made it my business when you called me what you called me," Ichigo suddenly stated firmly.

This caused Toshiro to push himself up again and give the physically older boy a surprised and confused look. "I called you Kurosaki, Kurosaki."

Ichigo forced himself not to roll his eyes at the small boy, nor to comment that there was a definite contradiction to Toshiro's statement, as he knew the boy would argue the point. So he tried a different tactic. "In case you don't remember Toshiro, Rukia and I happened in on… the whole mess."

"I still say it is none of your business," Toshiro muttered, trying to turn away, but Ichigo got up again and grabbed his shoulder, but not enough that the tenth division taicho couldn't shake it off.

"Do you think that even if it really wasn't my business that I won't go and make it?" Ichigo stated, sitting on the edge.

"Could you go away all ready!" came the sudden snapping reply.

"Would you rather Rangiku be here?" Ichigo asked, his voice full of sarcasm.

"How is she?" Toshiro suddenly stated, his tone changing and brightening a bit with curiosity.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself," came the sigh.

"She's my subordinate… it is…" Toshiro stated, only to find himself interrupted.

"I believe you're going to say it is your job. You do know that Unohana knows what happened?" Ichigo stated.

"I'll ask her to keep quite about all of this," the small boy stated, then turned towards Ichigo, as if he had a thought. "Can you do something for me?"

"What might that be?" the substitute shingami knew that the Toshiro rarely asked for something.

"If anyone asked, nothing happened," the boy suddenly stated, lying his head back down on the pillow.

"You want me to lie?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, his voice strained.

"This is the only time this happened. It won't happen again," the small boy yawned. "Matsumoto… she… I am going to pretend this didn't happen, all right?"

"Just like you pretend that no one ever teased you about your looks?" Ichigo commented, suddenly again leaning over talking straight into the small taicho's ear, his tone dark.

"I don't know what your talking about Kurosaki," Toshiro's voice was whispered and chocked out, his eyes closing shut.

"You don't think I don't know what it is like to have someone make smart remarks about my hair color?" Ichigo again placed a hand on the boys shoulder, his tone calmer, then removed it. "What did I tell you before?"

"That I don't have to do things on my own," the boy closed his eyes. "This is different though… then those times. Please… don't say anything about this, don't say that happened. I want things to go back to normal."

"Toshiro…" Ichigo closed his eyes, sighing. "I am not planning on saying anything, but it depends on things. I don't like lying, and…"

"Promise… Lieutenant Matsumoto is the only one that's left…" Toshiro closed his eyes. "I can't visit granny. Hinamori is off in her own little world."

"Why can't you visit your grandmother," Ichigo asked.

"I… would rather not say," however, Toshiro could hear his dragon speaking in his mind.

"_You are afraid boy… afraid you will kill her. You need to admit that aloud to someone you can trust._"

"Shut up Hyorinmaru," Toshiro muttered, burring his head again.

"How about your former taicho…" Ichigo suddenly stated.

Suddenly two teal eyes turned towards the substitute reaper, coldness in them. The temperature in the room dropped, and a chocking sound came from Toshiro's throat. "My former taicho…"

"You heard what I said," Ichigo stated.

"You are venturing on dangerous ground, Kurosaki… very dangerous ground," the boy chocked out, the temperature in the room dropping drastically. "Obviously if he is my former taicho, he isn't around anymore… don't insult me."

Ichigo wished to say something, but remembered that Unohana had said something about Toshiro's feelings on the matter. "I'm sorry. I was being my normal stupid self."

"I don't forgive you. Don't bring him up again," the boy muttered, turning away, trying to ignore the situation at hand.

"What are you going to do if this does come out? You just admitted that you would be lost if Rangiku wasn't around," Ichigo stated.

"Shut up… you don't know what your talking about," the boy muttered.

That was when Rukia stepped into the room, a frantic look on her face. She spoke very fast. "Matsumoto-just-turned-herself-in. She-made-me-promise-to-tell-the-truth. I-am-so-sorry."

Toshiro clenched his eyes shut and his hands closed tightly on the sheets.

_

* * *

_____

Author's note – Toshiro would possibly try to protect Matsumoto, no matter what she did to him.


	6. Cleaning Office

**Glacialus Sub Ubi  
****~ Cleaning Office ~**

With Matsumoto in the sixth division cell units, Toshiro in the fourth division infirmary, and the fact that Rukia felt bad about the whole mess that had happened, she decided to help out at tenth division. Of course, most of the paper work was already finished, so she decided to clean up a bit in the office. Orihime decided to help her, as she had nothing better to do.

"So… why exactly is it that Rangiku-san and Toshiro-kun are unavailable?" Orihime stated yet again.

"Well… Matsumoto is… being detained for important business, I am not sure what, and Hitsugaya taicho, he wasn't feeling well… he was in… a little accident," Rukia half fibbed.

"If he is hurt, then I can heal him!" Orihime stated firmly, showing her fake arm muscle off.

"I would have said something sooner, but… Orihime… Unohana would have healed him by now if she felt he should be up and running. She's kind of forcing him to take a break from work," Rukia smiled at the girl, not wanting to let the sensitive girl know about the happening between Toshiro and Matsumoto, lest she become overly upset.

"Oh… well, that makes sense," Orihime stated as Rukia swept the floor. She was going through the desk drawers.

"Orihime… exactly what are you doing? You shouldn't go prying into people's private business," Rukia sighed, rolling her eyes at the girl.

"But… Toshiro-kun and Ran-chan are horrible when it comes to this stuff," the girl stated opening a certain drawer.

"I guess that kind of makes sense… no… wait… it doesn't!" Rukia stated waving the broom in the air.

"Uhh… what pretty rocks," Orihime muttered, picking up something from the drawer.

"Are you sure that they aren't those realization jingle bells that some people have. That seems more like something that Hitsugaya taicho would have… then… rocks…" Rukia muttered.

"No… there is a box with those in it too," Orihime smiled. "I think he collected them because they were interesting."

"I bet Matsumoto put them in there as a joke," Rukia frowned. "I mean… collecting rocks is rather childish, and he just doesn't do childish things."

"But isn't he a child?" Orihime became confused. "I am still a child and am allowed to do childish things. "

"More like think childish fantasies," Rukia muttered under her breath, trying hard not to laugh at her friend.

"There is a wooden top in here. Oh… why does he need a lieutenant's badge? I'll go put this over in Matsumoto's desk… though it is rather worn. Must be for emergencies!" the girl smiled, then returned back to the desk. She then suddenly got a frown on her face. "Isn't… isn't…"

"Whatever is the matter Orihime?" Rukia stated, again stopping her sweeping.

"Umm… Hitsugaya taicho doesn't smoke, does he?" Orihime muttered, having become rather upset. "Maybe that's why his voice is as deep as it is… oh dear… I need to give him a piece of my mind!"

"I don't… believe so. Why do you ask?" Rukia stated.

Orihime held up two different brands of cigarettes, each box opened and partially gone. "I think I'm just going to throw these away."

"What are you two doing?" came a half aware voice from the doorway as Hinamori chunked the boxes into the trash can.

Rukia glanced up, then clapped a hand to her mouth to hide her giggling. Orihime glanced up. "Toshiro-kun… I think you're wearing your uniform wrong…"

"Ehh…" the boy muttered, glancing down at his uniform, suddenly realizing that his haori was on inside out and he had put on the kimono so that the left side was on top. His cheeks turned a tad bit red. He then shunpooed over to the desk, seeing the open drawer. "More importantly… what are you doing in my desk drawer… and why are certain things missing."

"I didn't take the pretty rocks… or the jingle bells," Orihime pouted. "I just moved the lieutenant's badge over to Matsumoto's desk where it belongs, and tossed the cigarettes into the trash can."

"You what!" Toshiro's voice suddenly strained, and his eyes almost popped out. His hand suddenly dove into the trash can to pull the two boxes out, only to find the orange haired girl smacking him hard on the back of the head. "What the hell was that for Orihime-chan!"

"Someone your age shouldn't smoke! It isn't healthy!" Orihime stated firmly, while Rukia raised an eyebrow, realizing that Toshiro was still highly medicated. "No matter how grownup you may want to look, that is a bad thing."

"That is for one thing, none of your business, what I do or do not do in my life. Second, they are not mine," Toshiro stated firmly.

"Oh… that is what they told us in school people would typically say when they are denying the truth that it is there's," Orihime got her serious look on her face, which caused Toshiro to give her a confused look.

"Perhaps he had to confiscate them from some of his division members?" Rukia stated, trying to speak up for the small taicho.

Orihime made a big oh, but before she could say anything, Toshiro spoke up. "You are both wrong. They belonged to a couple of people I used to know, end of story."

"Hee…hee…" Orihime suddenly grabbed the feather duster off of the desk and went over to dust the book shelf. She watched as Toshiro went over to Matsumoto's desk and dug out the lieutenant's badge that the living girl had put there. "But isn't that Matsumoto's?"

"No… it's mine," Toshiro stated.

"But… Toshiro-kun is a taicho, not a lieutenant like Ran-chan!" Orihime stated, knocking a book of the shelf onto her head. "Owwie!"

Toshiro's eye twitched. "Do you think I was always taicho? This is from _when _I was a lieutenant, and I should hope I wasn't at all like her when I was that rank!"

"Oh… hee… hee…" the orange haired girl went and picked up the book, which happened to be a photo album. "Oh…"

"What does this oh mean?" Toshiro stated.

"I thought I saw someone here who I knew," Orihime smiled.

"Unless you can meet them now, other then those three that betrayed us, likely not," Toshiro muttered, putting the badge back into the drawer and shutting it.

"Well, I don't think you'll meet him either, as Kurosaki-kun says that he can't see spirits," Orihime stated, causing Rukia to give her a confused look as the robust girl put the book back on the shelf.

"By the way… where is Ichi-ni?" the small taicho asked, this time causing bother girls to stare at him with shocked looks. He gave them a confused look. "What… I asked where Kurosaki was, didn't I?"

Orihime was about to say that he had called Ichigo something other then usual, but Rukia hurried over and clapped a hand over the girls mouth. "He went to the real world to run an errand of some kind."

"I see," Toshiro stated, not bothering to sit down.

"Hitsugaya taicho?" came from the doorway. Both Hanataro and Harunobu of the fourth division were there. "You weren't supposed to leave yet."

Toshiro glared at the two just as Hanataro popped into his mouth one of his flour pills. "I now have the energy to carry you back!"

"I think not…" the small taicho muttered, however the eighth seat grabbed the scruff of the boys uniform.

"You put it on backwards…" the man muttered, shaking his head. The seventh seat made a cutting motion with his hand to the small boys neck, then though better of it and pulled out a green bottle. "Do you really think that will knock him out Yamada?"

"Hai!" the other young shingami smiled. "He may have a high reiatsu, but he is already medicated and very warn out."

With that, he dropped a green drop of liquid, and Toshiro suddenly went limp, his eyes shutting halfway. The eight seat gave them a charming smile. "Thank you… and sorry for bothering you like that!"

_

* * *

_

Author's note –

_**Kimono – **__In the Japanese tradition, one folds the left side over the right. However, because they are dead, shingami fold it the opposite way, thus Toshiro put his one wrong.  
__**Tomo Atsuo – **__A small note for those who haven't read Admiration, the 'other' cigarette box and the lieutenant's badge belonged to the lieutenant before himself, Tomo Atsuo. I think one can figure out where one of the others belonged! :)_


	7. Talking to Father

**Glacialus Sub Ubi  
****~ Talking to Father ~**

Ichigo arrived back on earth and shunpooed back to his home, climbing in through the window of his room, trying to be sneaky about the whole matter, though he really didn't need to. Kon was in his body, muttering about things not going the way that he wanted to with the girls. Ichigo grumbled and popped into his body, causing the green pill to come out of his mouth.

He then popped the small pill into the stuffed lion's mouth, raising an eyebrow. "You didn't go and get attacked by the females at school again?"

"No…" Kon muttered, tears coming to his eyes. "I think you would know, as you would be feeling it right about now."

"True…" Ichigo sighed. "Then what was your problem?"

"Rukia and Orihime haven't come back… only the… oops," Kon cringed as the substitute shingami shoved his face into the wall.

"I don't have time for this," Ichigo muttered. "I really need to talk to father about something."

"And what would that be?" Kon muttered. "He is an idiot and can't see spirits… so there is no need. Unless… oh no! Ichigo finally likes a girl!"

Ichigo glared at the mod soul as the lion flopped down onto the bed. He walked down the stairs and saw his father drinking coffee at the kitchen table. "Where are Yuzu and Karin?"

"Papa doesn't know!" Isshin made a funny face at him, tears dripping down his cheeks. "They said something about a school project and Karin-chan kicked papa saying he could go!"

"You're faking it," Ichigo stated, pulling up a chair across from the man, sitting in it backwards.

"I am not! I am really sad that they left me behind," the man mumbled, keeping up his charade.

"I meant about seeing spirits," Ichigo muttered, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Huh?" Isshin's tears stopped and he tilted his head at the boy.

"What do you mean by huh? You know exactly what I am talking about, old man," Ichigo growled, wanting to kick the man in the head.

"Huh?" Isshin scratched his head, still pretending to be confused. "Be more specific Ichigo."

"Be more specific… you are a shingami!" Ichigo stated.

"Don't know what you're talking about. Why am I a shaman? I can't see ghosts, remember?" the man stated.

"Goat beard… I _saw _a picture of you as a shingami," Ichigo stated firmly.

"Eh… a picture… there are many pictures of me…" the man muttered. "I like dressing up… so that must be it…"

"Oto-san!" Ichigo suddenly stood up and slammed the palms of his hands down on the table. "I guess the reason you disappeared is you don't care, do you?"

Isshin let out a sigh. "Is something bothering you?"

"Toshiro and Rangiku-san," Ichigo muttered, turning out. "Are in a spit of trouble and you don't care."

Ichigo turned to leave, but then heard his father say something out loud. "Sajo Sabuku."

"What the fuck!" Ichigo found his whole body bound around his chest area.

"Bakudo Kido number sixty-three," Isshin stated, his tone suddenly having changed. He went and knelt down next to his son.

"If you were so concerned about keeping your secret, why use Kido and tell me exactly which one it was!" Ichigo muttered.

"If you had mentioned Ran-chan or Shiro-chan being in trouble earlier, I would have dropped this whole act sooner," Isshin stated, pulling his son back into the chair. "And you can't tell anyone… you might sign my death warrant."

"The only one who knows is Unohana," Ichigo stated. "I asked because Toshiro muttered your name while he was out of it. For a bit he thought he was still your second in command."

"What happened to him," Isshin stated, releasing the Kido.

"Rangiku is what happened to him… she's…" Ichigo stated. "You know the two of them, would Rangiku abuse Toshiro?"

"No…" Isshin stated. "But with as many years as a shingami lives, they are prone to do something they might not normally do… I think… please tell me she didn't hurt him?"

Ichigo turned his head away. "If Toshiro's feelings weren't involved in this, I would have come here to beat you up you know."

"Ichigo… get to the point," Isshin stated. "More of, tell me the story.

Ichigo let out a sigh, then spoke up, the words coming out of his mouth, sort of in a way rough, but giving the details. "And that is pretty much it, oto-san."

Isshin was rubbing the bridge of his nose. "That is so like the both of them. I am sorry to have to put you through this."

"If you're sorry, then why didn't you save mom!" Ichigo suddenly snapped, then glanced away. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

"No… you meant what you did, and I can't blame you, not to mention it's a legitimate reason," Isshin sighed. "I'd lost my powers, and they've only come back recently."

"Can't you just tell then that you lost your powers?" Ichigo folded his arms across his chest.

"Maybe, maybe not," Isshin sighed. "That was one of my regrets about losing my powers, the other… I've always worried about Shiro-chan and how he was doing."

"So…" Ichigo muttered. "What are you going to do about this?"

Isshin narrowed his eyes at his son. "What am I going to do? Nothing."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the man. "Nothing!"

"Nothing," Isshin stated. "I mean… I can't just show up in soul society all of a sudden, can I? I need time to think out a plan… though I could go and talk to that one person… or that person… but at this point, I can't do anything about Toshiro's situation."

"He's alone dad, if Matsumoto isn't around. He said it himself…" Ichigo stated.

"He has you, doesn't he?" Isshin stated. "My two sons are so majorly alike… aren't they?"

"Except I can't stay in soul society," Ichigo muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

"And I can? I have quite a few kids Ichigo. If I go there, who is going to take care of Karin and Yuzu?" the man narrowed his eyes. "I plan on doing something Ichigo, I really do. But you have to learn not to rush into things. And I asked you… does Toshiro want to see me? He's lost quite a few that he cares about in his life."

"Yeah… Sojiro is one of them," Ichigo stated muttering under his breath.

"If Toshiro told you about that… then he must really trust you…" Isshin blinked a couple of times. "I mean… he's supposed to keep the fact that there are two of the same zanpaktou a secret."

"If… what? A good deal of people knows about that!" Ichigo glared at the man. "How did you know about it!"

"How?" Isshin looked at the ceiling. "News got to Yamamoto that Toshiro had no plans on returning to the academy after Sojiro's death, so… he went against orders and told me so that the boy would have someone to talk to."

The man then stood up, and started heading for the door. Ichigo glared at him. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to an old friend," Isshin smirked.

"Unohana?" Ichigo asked.

"No… someone else…" Isshin sighed. "I am looking for… legal advice… even though Soul Society laws are different."

"Whatever," Ichigo felt completely useless. "That accomplished nothing."

"Well, one should expect that from your father!" Kon had his face suddenly in Ichigo's face.

"Did you know my dad has a secret?" Ichigo stated.

"One he isn't willing to share?" Kon tried suddenly sneaking away. "I know nothing about that."

However, Ichigo grabbed his scuff and shook him. "So you knew nothing about my father being Toshiro's former taicho?"

"No, I didn't!" Kon stated. "And that isn't a lie as all I know is that he is a shingami… oops…"

"I already know Kon," Ichigo slammed the small mod soul into the table. "He's probably going and visiting Uncle Atsuo…"

_

* * *

_

Author's note – I have yet to contradict my fanfic admiration. Wait and see… it will be clear...


	8. Legal Advice

**Glacialus Sub Ubi  
****~ Legal Advice ~**

Isshin met up with the person he wished to meet with at a bar, to have some drinks. After he received the news he had, he defiantly needed something to drink, as his nerves were frazzled and he needed something to calm him, not to mention someone to help him think things to a possible positive outcome.

Someone came and sat down next to him. "You are lucky that I just got off duty, Kurosaki Isshin. How are the kids?"

"Karin and Yuzu have hit that obnoxious preteen state," the ex-taicho muttered.

"You didn't mention Ichigo," Isshin's old friend chuckled. "Let me guess… he's a typical teenager?"

"I wish sometimes. I mean, most boys think about girls, Ichigo thinks about the spirits he sees," Isshin took a deep drink.

"I could talk to him about it, if you ever need me too," came the other man's reply as he took a drink.

"Atsuo… he doesn't know that you could see spirits. Hell, he doesn't know that his mother could… well, maybe he figured that out now," Isshin muttered. "Damn hollows."

"You couldn't have done anything… I couldn't do anything… was a hall of a mess to clean up," the police officer muttered into his drink. "They wanted to open a full fledged investigation. But that whole thing is like my past… a mess that even I can't understand."

"Don't be so harsh on your self," Isshin stated. "You can't do anything about your memories going missing."

"No… I am lucky that Urahara has covered for me somehow whenever people have brought up the question of my age and myself not looking as old as I am," lieutenant Tomo muttered. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something."

"I know of a woman who takes care of this kid see. She takes really good care of the kid, makes sure he stays out of trouble. He is a very good kid, but one day, she thought she did something, and she… got mad at him and hurt him, something she had never done before," Isshin stated. "As a person in law enforcement, Tomo Atsuo, do you think that she could still take care of the kid?"

"I…" the other man took a sip of the alcohol. "Good question, as I don't know this woman as well as you. It would possibly take character testimony to get out of this mess and the kid back into her custody."

"She turned herself in," the Isshin closed his eyes.

"That will help her case, I think," the police officer commented.

"Yes… well, she wants to be punished, and I have an idea who the judge and jury will be in this," came the ex-taicho's reply. "I want to go and help, but I have the feeling that I will cause more trouble, and the kid… I don't think that he would want to see me."

"Hold it… what is your connection to this kid. Please tell me you didn't have an affair!" Atsuo suddenly protested.

"You don't trust me?" Isshin suddenly waved my hand. "Do I appear to be a womanizer? I haven't seen the kid in awhile and I don't know if he would be happy seeing me after all these years."

"How many years?" the lieutenant cop asked.

"Uhh… I forget," a big gulp was taken from the cup.

"You're hiding something here," Atsuo set down his cup.

"Because it might very well effect you, and Ichigo, and the girls," Isshin stated. "In a negative way. And… you know that there are things I can't tell you… you have to regain your memories on your own."

"A kid is involved though, right," the other man scratched his chin. "If I were in your position, I would put the kid first… but then you have other kids."

"And if I go, there is a chance…" Isshin closed his eyes. "I am worried about abandoning the girls. Ichigo can take care of himself, but he's got enough on his plate. I don't know what is going to happen, or how long it is going to take."

"Simple… until you get back, even if it takes years, I'll step in," the man glugged down the rest of his drink. "You and Masaki are, were… well, your family is my family."

"This also might dreg up some things that you won't like," Isshin stated firmly. "I was hoping that your memories would come back normally, but… with this in might end up… oh… and I have no plan."

"Plan? When have you ever come up with a plan?" the Atsuo muttered. "As I recall, you never have before."

"Because if I do it wrong, people are going to just get hurt," Isshin stated, then glanced at his watch. "Where the hell are they?"

"Urahara and his crew?" the other man laughed, only to hear some murmurings as people turned towards the doorway. "I think that our three drinking buddies showed up."

Isshin reached up and waved his hand, the man coming over and sitting down, tipping his head while Yoruichi went to go and arm wrestle some of the guys hanging out at the bar, likely to win every spar. The ex-taicho turned towards Urahara. "I need to go back to my hometown."

"Really…" a green pinstriped hat tipped. "Are you sure… you didn't want Ichigo to know… and a few others."

"Ichigo found out. Have you heard about Shiro-chan?" Isshin stated, causing Tomo to jump a bit, a far away look in his face.

"That he got hurt by her? Yeah, I heard," Urahara stated. "You know that they might not let you come back."

"I'll take care of the kids," Atsuo sighed.

"No," Urahara tilted his hat. "Atsuo… if Isshin goes, then you might end up in a world of hurt too. I would end up taking care of the girls."

Except this comment suddenly found himself with a slipper thrown at the back of his head. Yoruichi glared at the man. "I will be the one taking care of the two girls, you baka. I'll take Ururu with me and we can have a girl's party."

"Ohh…" Tessai came over, quite excited. "Ururu's first sleepover…"

"I am so not going to ask," Atsuo rolled his eyes. "I trust Yoruichi… while my head says no under normal logic, the fact that I can see ghosts and my inner voice says go with it Isshin, that this is important."

"Ichigo asked me to do this," Isshin stated firmly.

"Oh… on a side note… I heard about your new rookie partner," Urahara smirked. "That he is considered a bit loony because he can see ghosts!"

Atsuo threw a glare at the man. "You heard because I asked you to cover up for it baka. The only reason I became his partner was because he needed someone to stop him from spouting of what most people think is nonsense."

"I'll open up the gate for you tonight," Urahara whispered, then turned to Atsuo. "Since Isshin is leaving tonight, you'll go over to see the kids tonight?"

"Haven't seen them in awhile. I'll say Isshin is on a sabbatical," Atsuo suddenly commented.

"Good, good!" Urahara stated, waving his hands. "Things should turn out all right."

"You're just being overly optimistic," Atsuo muttered.

"Better then your pessimistic outlook," Yoruichi sighed.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – Well, there it is. I wanted to put more into it about Atsuo here, explaining why he is back, but I had to settle with the one shot "Deserted Memories".


	9. Uncle Atsuo Visits

**Glacialus Sub Ubi  
****~ Uncle Atsuo Visits~**

Ichigo had to say that he was not at all happy with his father, but his father's logic was reasonable, in the fact that to rush in without a plan was something that wasn't a good idea. Also, the person that his father had suddenly presented himself with was someone he had really only seen once, at his mother's gravestone after his battle with the Grand Fisher.

The doorbell rang, and Ichigo hurried leaned back in his chair, his eyes saying that he wanted to know who would be coming at this rather late hour. Before he could get up, Yuzu had gotten the door, and there was a squeal of delight after she did so. "Ojisan Atsuo!"

"Hello Yuzu-chan! You've grown since I've seen you last!" the man smiled. "I've been busy with work, so I haven't been able to visit.

"Karin-chan!" Uncle Atsuo is here.

"Hey, Yuzu… when did you and Karin get back?" Ichigo suddenly muttered.

"We passed goat beard on his way out of here," Karin stated, coming down the stairs. She gave a bored look to the man how had come. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Karin! That isn't nice," Yuzu protested.

"Yeah… but he doesn't see us, for what, how long…" Karin stated.

"Your father left on some very important business and he needed someone to look after you girls," the man stated.

"And how are we supposed to believe you," Karin muttered, glaring at the man for some reason.

"Karin!' Yuzu looked like she was going to cry.

"Nah… Ichigo knows more about all of this then me apparently," the man scratched his head.

"But if dad is leaving, why didn't he come get his clothes!" Yuzu suddenly called out.

Ichigo, who had been remaining in a completely cool attitude suddenly found himself with a very shocked look on his face. "The moron forgot! I better go get something to take to him!"

"I want to go too!" Yuzu stated.

Karin unwrapped a lollipop and popped it into her mouth. "Yuzu… Ichi-nii needs to run like the wind to get the stuff to dad."

"Exactly!" Ichigo stated, running upstairs to stuff his father's essentials that Yuzu would notice not being gone and a bunch of soaks into the duffle bag. He then came down the stairs and waved at them. "Bye."

Atsuo was sure he heard the older of the Kurosaki's mutter something about killing his father, but took it as the usual jest of matters. He handed takeout boxes that he had bought to Yuzu. "I brought dinner!"

"Ehh…" Yuzu got a disappointed look on her face. "Uncle Atsuo still doesn't have time for a home cooked meal? There is no auntie?"

"Uhh…" the man sat down on the couch, as Yuzu hurried into the kitchen to prepare something different.

"So… are you a shingami, Uncle Atsuo?" Karin suddenly asked.

"Am I a what?" the man suddenly asked, becoming confused at the girl's sudden question.

"There is red to your funny aura, just like Ichi-nii and this kid I met… and this woman too. Hell, Rukia has this aura color about her," Karin stated. "I didn't notice until I met Toshiro…"

"You mean… like can I see spirits?" the man was confused. "I actually can…"

"No… that isn't what I meant," Karin sighed. "I hate it when people keep things from me."

"Sorry Karin, but I really don't know what you're talking about, though I for some reason wish I did," the man sighed.

**M**

Urahara was sitting in his basement, having just opened a gate for the ex-taicho. He then heard a thunk and saw Ichigo fall down the ladder, in his shingami form. Kon, in Ichigo's body came down quickly.

"Where is my father!" Ichigo protested.

"He's already left," the man stated.

"That moron!" Ichigo suddenly hit Urahara hard with the bag. "He could have at least have made it look like he was going on a trip or something! He didn't tell the girls!"

"He trusted Atsuo-san to do the job," Urahara stated.

"Wait… does Uncle Atsuo know about all of this business, about Soul Society?" Ichigo suddenly asked, becoming confused.

"I… let's just say it is subconsciously. You know how Toshiro was your father's second before he disappeared?" Urahara stated. "Well… Atsuo doesn't remember, but he was the lieutenant before the boy. He actually thought he was a police officer when we found him, his memories were so much gone. Anyways… Soul Society thinks him to be dead, so leave it at that."

"Understood… open a gate for me!" Ichigo stated.

"And rush in their just like your father?" Urahara sighed.

"Yes!" Ichigo stated, then had his eyes go wide. "Hold it… that is not…"

"By the way, your father isn't rushing in," Urahara smirked. "He is… how to put it, making sure that you can't go with him so that you don't get associated with him. Or something like that so you don't get hurt…"

"But… I mean… hold it… how is it that he might even get in trouble?" Ichigo was confused.

"Oh… let's say… he disappeared with no reason twenty years ago… and they don't know if he is associated with Aizen's forces?" Urahara smirked.

"Crap… I shouldn't have told him," Ichigo muttered. "I should have held off telling him. I didn't do what Unohana said at all…"

"No… you didn't think at all," the man smirked. "Which is what I expect from you!"

"Don't smirk about this like it is funny!" Ichigo felt his nostrils flair.

**M**

Unohana was going through the halls of her division, when she heard the scream of a young taicho who was supposed to be asleep. She walked calmly over to his room, where a few members of her division were already trying to calm him down. She however dismissed them so that she could speak with the boy alone. "Nightmare?"

"No… yes… no," the boy muttered, shaking and staring at the wall. "Atsuo… Matsumoto… Isshin… gone… all gone."

"Toshiro… what is it that is worrying you?" the woman asked, placing a gentle hand on the top of his head, causing his two eyes to suddenly focus on her instead of the wall.

"Unohana taicho…" the boy at first had some tears well in his eyes, but then wiped them away. "I got something in my eyes is all."

"That happens… perhaps you have an allergy?" the woman stated, a rather knowing smile on her face.

"Hey… do you think that they'll let me see Ran-chan?" Toshiro muttered half heartedly.

"You do know what you called her?" the woman smiled.

"I called her Ran-chan and I called her Ran-chan on purpose," Toshiro muttered. "Hitsugaya hasn't had this feeling in a long time. Hitsugaya hates this feeling."

The woman reached out and felt the boy's forehead, finding his body temperature to be higher then normal. "I need you to be good and rest, no more escaping from my care, all right?"

"I had to go… see that she was in the office," Toshiro sighed. "I had to see that none of it happened, but…"

"You got proven otherwise?" the woman sighed.

"Yeah… I just want to see her," Toshiro chocked out. "I can't believe this is happening. We're supposed to be in a war, Matsumoto gets into legal trouble, and me… I'm reduced to a whimpering, cowardly, useless child!"

"None of those things are true," the woman smiled. However, that was about the time that the alarms went off, startling the both of them.

_

* * *

_

Author's note – Isshin didn't appear in this chapter… or did he in a way?


	10. Ryoka?

**Glacialus Sub Ubi  
~ Ryoka? ~**

"Yeah… I just want to see her," Toshiro chocked out. "I can't believe this is happening. We're supposed to be in a war, Matsumoto gets into legal trouble, and me… I'm reduced to a whimpering, cowardly, useless child!"

"None of those things are true," the woman smiled. However, that was about the time that the alarms went off, startling the both of them. Unohana watched as the small boy in front of her suddenly tensed up, almost as if he was waiting for orders from the general on what to do.

A few minutes passed, and Toshiro turned to look at the woman, who had raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Does all your life revolve around the Gotei?" the woman asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You really need to get your rest."

She said this just as a hell butterfly came through the window into the room to find her. Toshiro's curiosity made him speak up. "What exactly is the message about, or are you going to tell me that it doesn't concern me?"

"Well…" the older captain let out a sigh. "The message is about the fact that there was a sudden appearance of a Ryoka. The divisions are being given their orders by the general himself about this matter, and a captains meeting is being called… however, I was also gave orders to the general about you earlier."

The woman could see the anger in the boy's eyes, and felt the room suddenly chill. "So I am to be treated like a child."

"You listen to me right now, Hitsugaya Toshiro. When it comes to my patients' health, their age does not matter. It is my job to make sure that their health be taken care of. And anyway… you are not the only one reporting to the captain's meeting," Unohana stated.

"Yes… Ukitake isn't well either," the boy muttered.

"No… the general is having me remain here as he knows you are rather stubborn about things and have the likely hood of taking of to help with the situation, plus, all casualties will come through here," the woman stated, only to get a dirty look from the white haired taicho.

"Yet again, am useless, and completely useless child," the boy muttered, rolling over to look away from her.

"The only reason you are useless right now is because you feel that way," the woman gave a small smile, concern in her face. "If you want, I can bring you some green tea… or if you decide to run off again, I can try something else."

"Green tea will be fine…" Toshiro muttered. "I'll behave." Unohana stepped out the room, but stood where she could here the boy speak to himself. "Hitsugaya will behave, behave just like the child that Hitsugaya is expected to be," she heard him mutter, bitterness in his voice.

"Sometimes little one, it wouldn't hurt you to act your age… other then times that are… how to put it, the worst times like you always do," the woman sighed, heading off to go and get the tea.

**M**

A few minutes before the alarm had gone off, a gate had opened up, and a captain level shingami had stepped through. The guards at the door both startled, then asked who went there, causing them both to look at each other in confusion. Isshin let out a sigh. "I really don't have time for this…"

"Stand down," the two men stated.

"I thought that Yoruichi's gate into her estates wouldn't cause a problem," the man sighed, almost rolling his eyes at them.

"Did you mention Yoruichi-sama's name?" came a firm voice.

"Uh-oh," Isshin yelped, recognizing the voice of the current captain of the second division. "I forgot about you! Bye-bye!"

"Everyone! Get onto alert that we have a Ryoka going about," Soifon snapped orders to the men. "How the hell did he get through Yoruichi-sama's gate is something I would like to know. If that man Urahara had anything to do with it, I will most certainly strangle him!"

However, Isshin was older and wiser then Soifon and had already cloaked his reiatsu. The last thing he needed was anyone or everyone to be on his tale. He watched as the hell butterflies were dispatched. "So much for me well thought out plan."

"I should say so," came a voice from behind him. "Long time no see… Isshin-san taicho."

"You know that I am no longer a taicho of the Gotei thirteen," Isshin smirked, turning to the man, one who looked nearly as smug as he did. "How has Shiro-chan been doing in my place, Kyoraku Shunsui taicho?"

"Ehh… so you heard about the incident between Shiro-chan and Ran-chan," the eight division taicho tipped his hat. "Is that the reason that you came?"

"They both can take care of themselves, for the most part," Isshin sighed.

"Care to come to the captains meeting with me?" the other man smirked. "You are already in trouble, so it would be worth it just to see the looks on the other taicho's faces."

"Just tell me Shiro-chan isn't going to be there," Isshin stated. "I don't want him to try to freeze… I won't say the word as from what I've heard is there was another freezing of Matsumoto's underwear incident."

"Another?" the man suddenly questioned.

"Ahh… yes. Toshiro got… in a way, blackmailed by Momo-chan and Yachiru-chan to freeze Matsumoto's underwear back when he was a lieutenant," the man chuckled.

"I believe that quite a few people are going to be in a shock," Isshin sighed, but also smirked.

"I would tell Ukitake, but there is no telling whether or not he'll be at the meeting. Oh… and as for Toshiro being there… he won't be. Unohana is personally seeing to it under general's orders that he remain in bed," the other man laughed.

"She will be one of the few who ever could," Isshin smirked.

"The child tried escaping to go do paperwork again though," the other man laughed.

"Oh… he did, did he," Isshin stated. "That child… I really do love him, though I don't think he'll ever forgive me for disappearing like I did."

"I take it that you would rather not go into the reasons behind that?"

"No…" Isshin smirked as they came to the meeting chamber of the Gotei thirteen captains.

"I've found our Ryoka. He was ready and willing to come willingly," Shunsui smirked at the reactions that he received from the present captains.

"Isshin-san taicho…" Ukitake muttered.

"I do believe that he is no longer a captain," Mayuri muttered, his tone none to pleased.

"I hear that Shiro-chan could run circles around you knowledge wise, Kurotsuchi taicho," Isshin smirked, causing the twelfth division captain to smirk. Yamamoto on the other hand glared at him.

"I really don't find this funny," the man stated. "You come to tell me that you came out of hiding for your two former subordinates' sake?"

"Well, look at it this way," Isshin shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't regain my shingami powers until a little while ago. I didn't see the point, what with the fact I am _not _in league with Aizen and felt that if I appeared at the wrong time it would seem that I was."

"You are still a ridiculous old man," Soifon commented. "How dare you run away from me like that!"

"Well… I heard from Yoruichi you perfected your Shikai, and that wasn't something I wanted to experience," Isshin inwardly shuddered. "Just stick me in a jail cell and give me a tin cup."

"And lots of sake," Kenpachi suddenly spoke up. "I wish to fight him, if you don't mind…"

"Sorry… not up to my old standards," Isshin stated firmly, letting off a small burst of reiatsu. "I still haven't gotten back up to shikai release… I think."

"Your reiatsu is captain level… never mind," the general stated. "Byakuya… please take him to the jail cell near tenth division lieutenant. I am sure that they could use some catching up time."

Isshin followed the man, not needing to at all be detained, singing uproarishly as he did so.

"Exactly what is the point of him coming here," Komamura muttered, confusion in his eyes.

"Possibly to draw attention away from Matsumoto and Hitsugaya's problem. Notice that he didn't comment on your looks. Normally he would have smart alecked something," Shunsui sighed. "Don't ask… he would have meant no harm by it."

**M**

Unohana had watched as the small boy taicho had fallen back to sleep. She had come to think of him as one of her own, but with as old as she was, she couldn't help but feel that way about many of the young ones. But Toshiro had always struck such a strong cord of pity with her due to the hurt she always saw in his eyes and the fact that she knew that he was torn between acting like an adult all the time and sometimes actually acting his age.

She then suddenly felt the reiatsu go of and her brow creased as she watched the small white haired boy stir in his sleep. "Oh dear… so he was who Kurosaki-san thought he was. This complicates things… I wonder who all knows…"

She carefully pulled the covers closer around the small taicho as he muttered a few things inclining to a childish want for the ex-taicho of his. "I know Toshiro-kun… you won't admit it, but you've missed him for a very long time."

Kotetsu Isane stuck her head in, frowning as she did so, only a few minutes after the burst. "Is lieutenant Hinamori here?"

"No… she had no knowledge of what has happened to her brother as she might take it the wrong way and try and hurt Matsumoto," the healing captain sighed. "She has taken off, hasn't she?"

"Right around the same time that weird reiatsu went off. They are now announcing that we aren't looking for a Ryoka…"

"Isane… I need you to watch Hitsugaya taicho while I go and retrieve our other patient," the other woman sighed, getting out of her seat.

"I could do that… she was under my watch," the tall girl protested.

"No… I have my reasons for doing this," Unohana stated, closing her eyes. "Send word to the general that she has disappeared and I am going after her."

"All right," Isane stated, going and sitting down in the seat, sending off a hell butterfly she had caged up her sleeve. She watched the small taicho sleep. "I don't think that Matsumoto would intentionally hurt someone she thinks of as her own child…"

She jumped as Toshiro suddenly stirred, then clutched a hand to her head. "Gomen… I forget you like to be treated like an adult… but… it is kind of nice having a child for a captain. A lot of people are scared of you… but I think you are a sweet heart."

She jumped again as he moved, then clamped her hands down by her side. "Shutting up now… shutting up now."

_

* * *

_

Author's note – For those wondering why I haven't updated for over three weeks, as a few people already know, it started off with me house sitting for a week, no internet. I then got word that someone I know passed away. I thought after a week, I would be better, however, going to the memorial service helped but didn't help, so I was bummed for another week. Finding all the nice comments when I got back was rather nice! :) ... Though I am still bummed a bit... I am at the point that writing is actually helping.


	11. Tin Cup

**Glacialus Sub Ubi  
~ Tin Cup ~**

Rangiku sat in her jail cell, staring up at the ceiling, her arms crossed behind her head. She was not in a good mood, not because of where she was, but more of what she had done to get there. "_Taicho will never forgive me…"_

"_Duh… you came across as a perverted old lady,_" her zanpaktou hummed in her ear.

"_Oh no… no, no…_" Matsumoto closed her eyes. "_I did not come across that way. You're just saying that Haineko to make me feel worse. Why do you like making me feel worse all the time?_"

"_Because you act to happy all the time, duh…_" the cat purred. "_I think that the real reason you are fond of that taicho of yours is because he is way too young to sexually harass you!"_

"Haineko!" Matsumoto snapped, flinging her sword across the cell. Before she could say something out loud that sounded really stupid, the door opened and she heard another person being brought into the cell near her. She tried glancing out to see who it was, but instead ended up not seeing anyone, as the person seemed most willing to go into the jail cell.

"May I have a tin cup?" came a somehow familiar male voice. Rangiku couldn't place it, however she heard Byakuya taicho let out a groan and give in. She soon heard the cup clinking between the bars, and when a steady rhythm got going, she heard the voice break out into song.

_I have a little tin cup  
See me roar clinkity, clinkity  
It makes such a nice sound  
Oh clinkity, clinkity clink_

_It serves its purpose nicely  
To drive a certain taicho nuts  
Who happens to be standing  
Right at that door_

_I shan't be put down  
Nope; I'll remain as ever  
Completely gleeful  
Gleefully forever_

At that, the jail cell door slammed open again and Byakuya stormed back in. "If you do not stop singing that awful song, I shall take your little tin cup away, Isshin…"

Matsumoto's eyes suddenly went wide, realizing exactly whom the sixth division taicho was speaking about. She suddenly flung herself at the bars. "What the fuck!"

"Oi… Ran-chan… seriously, that kind of language isn't pretty for someone with a face like yours…" Isshin smiled, still clinking his tin cup.

"Kuchiki taicho, what is going on! Why is that old fool here!" Rangiku was suddenly in a panic about the whole matter.

"The fool was a fool thinking he could fix the situation you and Hitsugaya taicho are currently in," the noble stated, then stormed out of the jail cell, leaving them behind.

"So… how are you?" Isshin asked, a smirk on his face, suddenly stopping with the clinking of his cup.

"How am I! I lost Gin recently, I am going to lose my current taicho as they will not let me remain his second, and then I have to deal with you! I take it taicho doesn't know you're here, I mean… he would have frozen you to death, or worse both of us!" Matsumoto suddenly yelled. "How could you disappear for so long and not send a message to us!"

"I don't see what the problem is," Isshin sighed.

"You know what I was stupid enough to tell Hinamori? That she was lucky to get a letter from her dead taicho!" Matsumoto was livid. "I said that because I remembered that taicho and I didn't have a clue what happened to taicho… I mean…"

"I get what you mean… I lost my powers, couldn't send a message…" Isshin gave a half smile. "Tell me, how is he?"

"Tell you how he is… why don't you ask him yourself?" Matsumoto muttered.

"Well, first off, I might not get to see him. Second, do you really think that Shiro-chan would tell me?" Isshin sighed.

"That's Hitsugaya taicho to you," Matsumoto muttered.

"Fine… whatever… how is he Matsumoto?" Isshin sighed, beginning to clink his tin cup again.

"Taicho is taicho… he hasn't changed a bit, still anti social and doesn't admit his feelings," however, Matsumoto suddenly smirked. "I think taicho is beginning to notice girls though…"

"What do you mean?" Isshin raised an eyebrow.

"Taicho… well, when we were in the real world, he played a soccer game with this human girl, even rescued her from a Grand Menos," Matsumoto stated.

"On the first part, that just means he is finally acting like a kid, and on the second part, he's always been with a kind heart and would step up where he was needed," Isshin sighed.

"Did I tell you that he was stalking her?" Matsumoto smiled.

Isshin's head suddenly snapped up, his tin cup stopping from clinking. "Toshiro… was… stalking… a girl? Matsumoto, please tell me you are pulling my leg!"

Matsumoto blinked a few times. "What is the matter with stalking someone? I stalked Gin all the time…"

"That's… that is different! Someone had to stalk Gin. I mean, he was always running around the place, going who knows where!" Isshin slapped his forehead. "It is also in your personality to do something like that. It isn't in Toshiro's."

Suddenly, they both felt a rather uncontrolled reiatsu coming towards them. Matsumoto frowned at this. "What is Ichigo coming this way for?"

"That would be because…" Isshin stated softly.

"You wouldn't even know who he is!" Matsumoto snapped, just in time for Ichigo to break his way in. To her surprise, instead of facing off and yelling at her, he went and faced her former taicho.

"What the fucking hell do you think you were doing?!" Ichigo stated. "You barged in here with no plan, no plan at all."

Isshin stood there and began to pick his nose. "Ehh… I heard from Ukitake that you never have a plan."

"You are older then me! Hell… way older then I thought you were!" the orange haired teen snapped. "And why the hell are you picking your nose!"

"Why not?" Isshin stated.

"Can't you take anything seriously!" Ichigo snapped, suddenly grabbing the tin cup and hitting Isshin with it.

"Oi! What was that for!" Isshin glared at the boy.

"I should _never _have told you about Toshiro and Rangiku!" the boy snapped. "The only reason I made the connection between you being his former taicho was because he mumbled your name when I took him to fourth and Unohana-san showed me your picture, you bastard!"

"A bastard would be anyone who is born out of wedlock, Ichigo," came the stark reply.

"You…" a fist was held out by the youth. "Otto-san… "

"Hold it!' Matsumoto's eyes suddenly went wide, her voice squeaking. "He's your kid! You go by the last name Kurosaki now!"

"So?" Isshin stated, then turned to his son, having finished goofing off. "Ichigo… you've met Toshiro… can you picture Shiro-chan stalking a girl?"

"All right, where did that one come from?" Ichigo shook his head, frowning, just as Matsumoto suddenly paled, realizing that there was a chance she shouldn't have told him about Toshiro's little… whatever it was.

"_I have both of Karin's male family members here. I thought that Toshiro was attracted to her because she was a girl, but he was also unusually attracted to Ichigo too… and Isshin is __their__ father! Then the other possible scenario is that… he was attracted to them because they reminded him of our old taicho."_

"_Hee…"_ Haineko laughed in her head. "_It would still be interesting if he had a crush on the daughter of his old taicho, whom he thinks of as a father!_"

"Shut up Haineko!" Matsumoto suddenly snapped.

Isshin rolled his eyes. "You still have a problem with her?"

"Oh, you shut up too!" Matsumoto stated.

"About the stalking…" Ichigo suddenly brought up again.

"I think now I was wrong," Matsumoto stuck a hand behind her head. "I tend to ignore taicho when he says things and he said something about hollows being attracted to the girl and noticing it… so…"

"I was just going to say, I don't see him doing it under normal circumstances," Ichigo sighed.

"I think he would only do it because subconsciously Ran-chan has been a bad influence on him," Isshin smiled.

"What!" Rangiku suddenly had a mortified look on her face. "What do you mean by that!"

"Just that... your history with the opposite sex…" Isshin shook his head, frowning. "It was a _joke_! You should remember how I am!"

"A perverted old geezer…" Ichigo muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"Agreed. I am going to get some sleep," the woman stated, going and sleeping on the bed in her jail cell.

"So, what are we going to do now dad?" the substitute shingami suddenly asked.

"What are we going to do? You are going to do nothing, and as for me… for now, I can't do nothing," Isshin stated.

"But…"

"No buts about it!" Isshin smirked.

**M**

_Toshiro should have known that he was sleeping as there was a long hallway with doors on it. He couldn't quite fathom why he was dreaming about doors either, but he instinctively went and walked down the hall, slowly opening one door after another. A familiar feeling was there, but it kept evading him._

"_Taicho?" he suddenly asked, not knowing why he was calling out for the man. "He's dead… right Hyorinmaru. That's why he hasn't come back?"_

"_How should I know?" the dragon yawned in his mind. "Go back to sleep."_

"_I really don't want too," Toshiro sighed. "I don't want to fall asleep in such a place."_

"_Well, I want to sleep, and this kind of dream isn't one that I can get sleep in easily," came the weird reply._

"_Dream?"_

"_Hitsugaya… look each direction in the hallway, do you see an end?" Toshiro had to admit that the dragon was right and that a response about the situation would have come across as stupid and unnecessary. "By the way…"_

_However, he was interrupted by Aizen's voice. "Admiration isn't understanding… is it Toshiro-kun."_

"_Stop it!" Toshiro spun around, trying to find the man._

"_You know, I said it was a good idea to just go back to sleep here," the dragon hummed. "I think it well is good time to wake up instead."_

_

* * *

_

Author's note – Not much really to say on this chapter, other then a small announcement. Photophobic has written a Toshiro and Isshin fanfic too, which is really good, called 'Family Titles'. Go ahead and check it out! :)


	12. Calming Momo

**Glacialus Sub Ubi  
~ Calming Momo ~**

On the side of the room where the captain's met was a window that was open to the outside, where someone could actually come and spy if they had so wanted to. In fact, it had been done before. The general Yamamoto sat cross legged in the hall, meditating and breathing in and out. He heard Unohana step through.

"Good evening, Retsu," the man stated, a small smile spreading on his face.

"Good evening, commanding general," the woman smiled. "Hinamori Momo, you can leave that window and come inside and join us. In fact, I would rather you did."

There was a soft noise coming from outside, and then they heard the guards commenting on her being there, and then the door opened, and a very timid face peeked through. "Yes…"

"Question comes into play," Yamamto suddenly spoke up, "Why did you leave the care of fourth division like you did?"

"I don't really know why," Hinamori glanced at the ground, not wanting to look the man in the eye.

"No… you know why," Yamamoto stated. "I am giving you the order _not _to harm the former taicho of the tenth division, or the current second command."

"But…" Momo's face suddeny turned dark. "He abandoned Shiro-chan!"

"We do not know that for sure. I think that you are placing your feelings of current events onto him because you need something to strike out at," the old man stated, expression not saving.

"I am not!" Hinamori , however…

Unohana shook her head at the small shingami female. "I have to say, I agree with the general, Hinamori. There is the fact that Isshin came back for both Matsumoto and Hitsugaya's sakes."

"What do you mean, their sakes, has something happened to Shiro-chan!" Hinamori's eyes suddenly went wide, however, neither of them gave her an awnser. "Please, don't hide it from me!"

"Matsumoto caused an accident to her captain that has cuased him to have to stay in the fourth division for a few days," Unohana spoke up. "Isshin-san became worried when he heard about it."

Hinamori's face remained dark. "I have to be dreaming. Matsumoto would never hurt Shiro-chan. Isshin would never do anything to help."

Suddenly, Yamamotto was behind her, and caused her to collapse over one of his arms. "You do realize that it might be best to keep her sedated for a few days?"

"I will try," the other captain sighed. "However, there is only so much sedation that I can do for her, concidering her mental condition."

"I completely understand. We do not, however, need her to blab to the young taicho that his former taicho is about the Soul Society," the general had a sad look in his eyes. "Not until we decide what to do with both of those two."

**M**

Isane was still watching the small taicho when Ichigo stepped into the room. He smiled at her. "If you don't mind, I would like to sit with him for awhile?"

Isane thought about it for a bit, then nodded her head and left the room. The orange haired shingami representive pulled the chair closer to the bed and turned it around. As he watched, Toshiro opened his eyes up. "I see that you are awake."

"I've been awake for awhile," the small boy commented, pushing himself off the bed. "What exactly is it that you want, Kurosaki?"

"To see how you are doing," the teenaged boy smirked.

"Then you can just leave," Toshiro stated in his normal tone. "I am feeling much better then I was earlier."

"I see though in your eyes that something is bothering you," Ichigo sighed.

To his surprise, Toshiro sat up and looked at him, wincing a bit as he sat on his bottom. "Do you get the feeling ever that you are missing something important, as if people are hiding things from you?"

"I am not hiding anything from you," Ichigo stated firmly.

Toshiro's eyes suddenly narrowed. "That just makes me think that you are, you know. What are you hiding?"

"I was told to do nothing, so nothing I shall do," Ichigo sighed.

"By who exactly," Toshiro mummered.

"Why do you even care to ask, it isn't as if Soul Society is in any dire need of rescue at this point in time," Ichigo smirked.

"No…" it was then that Isane came in.

"They are going to be taking Matsumoto and the ex-taicho to the captain's meeting hall in the morning. Unohana asks that you watch him tomorrow as she needs to be there, as are all the second in command, discluding myself and Hinamori Momo,"

Toshiro's sharp ears however picked up everything. "Matsumoto and an ex-taicho? You don't mean Ichimaru Gin? He was the ryoku and they believe Matsumoto had something to do with it!"

Isane suddenly pushed him back down into the bed. "It isn't what you think, Hitsugaya-Taicho."

"I _don't _need babysitting," Toshiro muttered.

"He's not babysitting!" Isane suddenly commented. "He's captain sitting."

This caused both males in the room to just stare at her. Realizing that she had said something rather akward, she hurried out of the room. "So… Toshiro…"

"Its captain Hitsugaya…" the boy protested, only it was half hearted compared to his normal efforts.

"Matsumoto… how do you feel about what she did to you?" came the sudden question.

"I thought I asked before not to talk about it," Toshiro's composure suddenly became dark.

"Something is bothering you though, it almost seem like you don't want to go back to sleep for some reason," Ichigo sighed.

"What I dreampt about is none of your business Kurosaki," Toshiro's eyes suddenly went wide and his body suddenly tenced as the teenager sat down next to him on the bed. Ichigo then placed a hand on each shoulder, causing the boys eyes to go wide again. He then reacted without thinking, pushing the other away. "Don't touch me!"

Ichigo landed hard on the floor, and had to rub his but where he had hit. "That hurt… Toshiro?"

He was startled to see the boy looking at his hands and trembling, then mutter out the words, "I'm sorry…"

"Toshiro," Ichigo suddenly stood up, brushing off his shingami robes.

"Don't look at me!" was the next thing out of the white haired boy's mouth. Ichigo's eyes narrowed, then, before Toshiro could react, he sat back down on the bed and quickly Toshiro into an embrace so that his arms were pressed into a position so that he would have a hard time struggling. "Kurosaki! Let go! Please!"

"I am not going to let go Toshiro. This is _not _like you and I'm not going to abandon you and leave you alone when you're like this. You should have figured that out by now," Ichigo stated calmly.

"Why! Why!" Toshiro stated.

"Because I care," the orange shingami continued to hold on as the boy trembled in his arms and placed his chin on top of his head.

"Why though? Why do you care!" the white haired taicho's question wasn't one that Ichigo had expected.

"I don't understand, why shouldn't I care?" the physically older boy stated.

"Because… there is no reason, and never has been, for anyone to care about me. I am a jinx to everyone I know… that's why I can't get close to people!" Toshiro's hand clenched into Ichigo's robes suddenly. "All I ever do is hurt the people I care about!"

"Like you did to me earlier?" Ichigo stated, then was greeted by silence. "I thought so. But I also guess that not many people have shown you that there are good things about yourself other then being a power house? Anyways… that dream?"

"The only thing I can think of was it had to do with what I had been thinking about before I fell asleep, that Aizen had something to do with taicho's disappearance… something that I remember about him disappearing… but I've forgotten, as if I blocked it away… because it hurt so much,"

"You know Toshiro, I know you don't like… no, feel comfortable, calling people by their first names, but if it is just the two of us, you don't have to worry about that, do you?" Ichigo stated, letting go so that the words could sink in, as he had the feeling that Toshiro would be uncomfortable with him saying this.

"Why now… of all times…" two teal eyes were glazed over. "What kind of relationship are you trying to have with me?"

"Not a bad one, I promise," Ichigo sighed. "Just get some sleep. I'll wake you if I think you're having another nightmare. If you don't get enough sleep, you'll have another emotional episode."

"I'm going to forget that this ever happened," and with that, Toshiro turned over to lie on his side facing away from Ichigo, not bothering to pull the sheets close to him, but after his eyes had closed and he finally looked to be asleep, he felt someone pull the sheets close to him. "_Why?_"

_

* * *

_

Author's note – A rather angsty chapter here… but it was kind of needed.


	13. Trial

**Glacialus Sub Ubi  
~ Trial ~**

A few hours passed, and the general called a captains meeting, for all captains disincluding one Hitsugaya Toshiro. As Ichigo Kurosaki was watching the young taicho, Unohana was able to also attend. Also brought to the meeting were Matsumoto and Isshin, who knelt at the end of the pulpit. Quite a few of the captain's had a dirty look for the ex-taicho, showing up as he did. Out of respect for the head captain, they allowed him to start the questioning.

"Former taicho of the tenth division," Yamamoto stated firmly. "Why is it that you were pronounced dead and yet you stand here alive now?"

"Think about exactly who it was that pronounced me dead," Isshin stated firmly.

"You mean to say," the twelfth division captain stated firmly. "That you were in league with him?"

"No," Isshin gritted his teeth, knowing full well that someone would have brought up that subject. The wood scraped against his hands as he pushed down rather hard.

"Then why is it that he is significant to your disappearance," Byakuya stated.

Isshin suddenly glanced over at Yamamoto. "Do you recall the conversation I had with you, about my concerns about Hitsugaya Toshiro's future?"

"It was within the time frame of that mission, as if something were worrying you," Yamamoto stated.

"I had suspicions about Aizen, but no proof," Isshin stated. "I was trying to get the proof."

"Why not bring out the accusations right away?" Soi Fon asked.

"No one would have believed me as no such treachery existed before that, and to have a man hunt of an innocent man, _like _one that happened when dealing with the royal treasure," Isshin felt his ire rising and his reiatsu suddenly fluctuate.

**M**

Ichigo was beginning to nod off, when he felt a familiar spiritual pressure suddenly spike near where he was. It was like that one night he had been first asked to join the Arrancar. He knew quickly that it was his fathers.

To his utter shock and dismay, he also found Toshiro shooting up straight in bed. The small taicho's face had a complete look of shock. He started moving from the bed and Ichigo grabbed his wrist. He was in a position to feel the small boy's pulse, which was rapid. "Toshiro, calm down."

"_Did _you feel that spiritual pressure just now?" he stated, his voice strained, his eyes wide.

"I _don't _know what you're talking about," Ichigo stated.

Toshiro looked him square in the face. "You are lying to me. This was what everyone was hiding from me, wasn't it!"

"Toshiro, what do you think you're going to do!" Ichigo held on.

A sudden growl came from the small taicho. "I am not a child Kurosaki, let go!"

"I am not letting go, you moron!" Ichigo stated.

"I hate you," two small eyes looked Ichigo straight in the face as they grabbed for the upper robe and began to pull it on.

"You aren't going!" the strawberry shingami suddenly tightened his grip.

"And what exactly are you going to do to stop me?" Toshiro suddenly let out a release of his reiatsu, quite unexpectedly, blasting Ichigo a bit a way. He then shunpooed away.

"Shit… he's faster then me!" came the rather upset comment as he too took off.

**M**

"Don't you dare bring up…," Soi Fon started.

"Oh, I know… the general acted according to how he felt was best. But it still hurt," Isshin stated. "And I would _not _be back here if it weren't for him."

"That is understood," came the eight division captain's question. "Why didn't you return sooner?"

"I lost my powers and couldn't just undo Aizen's control," Isshin stated. "My son becoming a substitute soul reaper actually unlocked my powers I am guessing, before you even ask."

"Why not reappear soon after that," Soi Fon suddenly asked, even though she, like quite a few others were a bit taken aback by this revelation.

"Because… I was not going to be called out as being in cohorts with Aizen and Tosen," Isshin stated.

"You don't mention Gin," Matsumoto suddenly spoke up, bile rising in her voice.

"Consider Gin's motives, questionable, yes, but the reason that he volunteered to go on that mission with me was, I assume that he told me the truth, was to try to get out of Aizen's control. He's been manipulated since he was a child, and he trusted me enough to try. However, he also told me that he would not try again, as Aizen had been threatening Matsumoto and Hitsugaya," Isshin stated.

"What do you mean, threatening Hitsugaya taicho?" the seventh division captain suddenly asked.

"If Shiro-chan hadn't learned Bankai and gained the captaincy position, then Aizen would have placed someone in my place to be able to manipulate him. Gin told me that he felt the boy was what he could have been, had not Aizen interfered in his life," Isshin stated firmly.

"Are you trying to exonerate Gin?" Unohana suddenly asked.

"No… I'll let Gin tell you himself, or if he dies and is not able to, that his future actions confirm what I say. At least I hope so," Isshin had a sad look. "I've been watching him, as has… there is something else I need to bring up…"

"And that would be?" the general stated.

"My lieutenant before Toshiro, he is alive in the real world, all of his memories gone. I know that I might be in severe trouble, but I am asking now that one be lenient with him,"

"You can't confirm that someone is dead until their spiritual pressure is gone," the twelfth division captain murmured. "Then again, there was Hitsugaya's little friend…"

"Not to mention the interference. We assumed he had died, because we couldn't detect his spiritual pressure," Isshin stated. "I found out only later that he was alive, after I had lost my own powers. Right now he is watching my two girls, Karin and Yuzu."

"May I ask… do either of the two girls show signs of spiritual pressure?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yuzu can see ghosts only sometimes. Karin on the other hand, Urahara has told me she's on level of her brother in her abilities to see things," Isshin sighed. "If you are going to rip them from the living world, then I should not have asked that question."

"That was…" however, Yamamoto was interrupted by the doors suddenly slamming open and a gust of icy reiatsu coming out. Two guards had placed their weapons in front of the small taicho, who was wearing only the upper part of the shingami robe. "Hitsugaya Toshiro, I do not believe that you were informed of this meeting."

"I…" however, he found himself interrupted by someone trying to grab him from behind.

"You little snot!" Ichigo glared at the small boy as he dodged, then he glanced up. "Oops…"

"I am not a little kid Kurosaki!" Toshiro snapped.

"Would you two stop squabbling like siblings?" Isshin suddenly asked, giving the two of them dirty looks. Toshiro could only freeze, his eyes wide from shock, allowing Ichigo the chance to grab him.

"We'll be going now," Ichigo stated, turning to shunpoo away. Toshiro was feeling his breath catch in his chest as a bunch of emotions welled up. Unohana nodded to the general and followed after the two, realizing she would be needed.

Isshin shook his head. "I guess I am going to have to talk to him… he's going to kill me…"

"You think?" Matsumoto muttered.

_

* * *

_

Author's note –  
~ A long time NOT updating this fanfic. However, I wanted to get to a certain point in Admiration without giving away parts of it before I had it written and posted. Those reading both probably know what it is.  
~ About the shingami robes that I stated earlier… not sure if I'm right, or if it was a theatrical stage problem along with my sense of direction problem…  
~ Also, a small request. If at all possible, if something seems OoC to you, please try to tell me why. I understand that sometimes one can't always pinpoint it though. Also, please keep in mind, a character being OoC doesn't mean they are doing something one might not normally expect them to do, but it means there is no reason for why they are doing this thing. Thanks! :)


	14. Bitterness

**Glacialus Sub Ubi  
~ Bitterness ~**

Ichigo hurried away from the captain's meeting, Toshiro held under his arm in a rather undignified matter. The small boy was rather in shock, but eventually managed to choke out, "Put me down…"

"And have you go and throw a tantrum in front of the entire captain's council while you try to take out your former taicho due to the fact that you are mad at him, hell no," Ichigo stated, suddenly running through the forth division, his feet pounding on the floor as he ran to Toshiro's room. "I'm in enough trouble for letting you get lose like that."

"Since when do you care about soul societies rules and letting them tell you what to do!" Toshiro stated.

"Since I agree with the fact that it is in your best interest," Ichigo stated, flinging him onto the bed. "Look at yourself… half dressed like you are!"

At this, the small taicho glanced down at his clothing and turned a bit red. "I don't usually…"

"Yeah… you're one of the coolest kids I know Toshiro. You don't care about your appearance in the regard that you're narcissistic, but you do care about how you present yourself to others, even a bit scared of giving off the wrong impression."

"Did you just call me a kid… and Toshiro in the same sentence? It's Hitsugaya-taicho…" the boy grumbled. "And I am not scared of anything!"

"Can it. We know ever since the incident with Sojiro that you are a kid, with a very shrewd mind," Ichigo sat down next to where the small body was lying all amuck.

"Sojiro…" Toshiro paused and closed his eyes. "Did you know that he knew about Sojiro's death… even that I was friends with him… and the dual swords?"

"What?" Ichigo blinked a couple of times.

"When Sojiro died, I almost quit the academy, and went back to live with grandma…" the boy stated. "Isshin-san taicho… this was before I even knew he was a taicho, came and talked to me about it…"

"How did he know," came the question.

"How should I know! I hate him! I really hate him!" came the reply half way between a yell and a sob. Ichigo suddenly pinned the small boy to the bed. "Let go of me! Let go! I hate him, I really do!"

"I am not letting go until…" Ichigo started, only to see the look of fear in the small boy's eyes. "Has… someone hurt you before… like she did?"

"Matsumoto didn't mean too… and it wasn't her," Toshiro closed his eyes. "I don't…"

"… want to talk about it," Ichigo muttered. "But… I know I promised I wouldn't, but… I have to push on this one Toshiro. What happened? Who hurt you? Aizen, Gin, Tosen?"

"No…" Toshiro went completely limp. "You can't tell Hinamori."

"You're grandmother!" Ichigo's mind came to a sudden false conclusion.

"No… Hinamori just doesn't know… and I would rather she didn't. Granny knew… and she couldn't do anything about it, though she did try."

"Toshiro…"

"Scapegoat…" the boy stated firmly. "You know what that is, right?"

"You mean to tell me, that the people in your district treated you as the reason for all of their problems?" Ichigo stated, suddenly unable to get the boy to look him in the face. He let go of Toshiro's arms.

"Taicho and Matsumoto only know a small bit of it. When I first met Ran-chan, I was buying sweet natto in the market, and the guy refused to give me my change into my hand and just put it onto the counter," Toshiro let out a small shudder. "As she lectured him, I turned around and had…"

"Had what…" Ichigo shook his head.

"A face plant…" Toshiro scowled at this. "She knows that… _thing_ she does upsets me, yet she still does it."

"Why haven't you reported it? I mean… you had a face plant into her chest?" Ichigo suddenly laughed.

"It _isn't _funny!" came the protest. "And as for why I never mentioned anything, it isn't that I am overly uncomfortable with it, but that it is completely embarrassing and… not proper…"

"Got it… and it is funny… you'll laugh at it when you're older," Ichigo chuckled.

"No I won't! Especially since if I ever start dating, she'll tell the girl _all _about that and _all _the other times too!" there was something else that he added. "I _hope _I _never _start liking girls either. _I've _seen the way most of the guys in this division treat females. Even taicho was considered a perv!"

"I know that… yet he really isn't… same with Urahara," Ichigo stated.

"I think they pretend to be to maintain a bit of their masculinity. But I find treating woman _that_ way to be unhonorable. I don't want to be like captain Kuchiki either… he's… never mind,"

"You're being a little more open then usual," came a sigh. "You should try to let people to get to know you better."

"Shit… I said too much," suddenly, the strawberry soul reaper had an attempt on the small taicho's part of trying to escape the room.

"Nothing said here gets said to other people's ears unless I feel that I need to for your own good," Ichigo grabbed him around the waist.

"Is that why you didn't tell me that taicho was alive, when you knew full well that he was?" Toshiro asked, a bit miffed.

"What do you mean?"

"You said that he _really _isn't. Only someone who actually knows taicho would know that…" Toshiro stated.

"I was the one who told him about… the situation," Ichigo stated.

"And how am I to know now that nothing is going to leave this room Kurosaki?" the boy stated.

"He had the right to know, and he was the only person I could think of who might be able to help. Correct that I didn't exactly have my head on straight, but you're a mess right now, Toshiro," Ichigo sighed.

"I wish you hadn't…" The small boy glanced downwards, rather distraught.

"And why not?" Ichigo. "Oh, wait… you hate him, right?"

"No… because you basically may have signed his death warrant," Toshiro said weakly. He then glanced up. "Could you do me a favor and get me certain items from the desk drawer in the office?"

"And run the risk of you leaving?" Ichigo sighed.

"I promise…" Toshiro sighed, closing his eyes. "That I won't leave here… and it is actually a very specific item. If you know taicho at all… you'll probably know what it is when you see it. And don't tell _anyone _I have such an item, _please_!"

"All right, all right," Ichigo stated. "Get some rest."

To the small boy, it wasn't that much longer that Ichigo was shaking his shoulder roughly. Toshiro's eyes snapped open to see a wooden dragon whistle dangling in front of his face. "You fell asleep while I was gone. Was this what you wanted?"

"Hai," Toshiro stated, reaching out to grab the whistle.

"Any special meaning behind it?" Ichigo asked.

"He gave it to me when I was thinking about not going back to the academy and he had a talk to me about going back…" came the murmured reply. "Arigoto."

That was when Isane stormed into the room. "What exactly do you think you were doing!"

"What do you mean?"

"You were supposed to be watching him! I overheard that he took off on you, and I came back to check on him after I was told you brought him back, and you were gone," the lieutenant of the forth stated.

"He promised he would stay!" Ichigo protested.

"Doesn't cut it!"

"Isane… please. I asked him to get something important for me…" Toshiro muttered

"It had better not be paperwork. Show me Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Oi!" Ichigo protested. "I can tell you it wasn't paperwork!"

"I still would like to know _exactly _what it is, so I don't know that he won't try a third escape attempt," she stated, going over and prying the small taicho's fingers apart. She then closed them back up. "I apologize… I didn't realize it was that kind of important thing, Hitsugaya-taicho. I won't say a word about it. Now get some rest, and no more escape attempts. It's late, and if you _behave_, Unohana-Taicho says that you can speak with Isshin-san tomorrow."


	15. Reunion

**Glacialus Sub Ubi  
~ Reunion ~**

Sunlight shown into the room the young taicho had been assigned to Ichigo had also fallen asleep and woke up to someone shaking him he glanced over his shoulder to see his father standing there, his arms shackled.

"Baka…" Ichigo muttered, his voice low as to not wake up Toshiro. "Did you really think this was a good plan?"

"At the time, yes…" Isshin shrugged his shoulders. "I'd go to any lengths for any of my kids, to protect them from anything."

"Is that why you never told me?" his son asked.

"Yeah… and I don't think Yuzu would like knowing she's the only one so far in our family who can't see ghosts, and then there was how close you got to Toshiro too."

"And Karin…" Ichigo folded his arms.

"Karin finds me embarrassing enough so… I don't know." Isshin took a seat and glanced over to where Toshiro was still asleep, a smile on his face as he watched the small boy sleep. Toshiro was completely sprawled over the entirety of the bed, the covers kicked off, and the dragon whistle was clutched in his hands.

"So… who are all your kids, oto-san?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

"Yuzu, Karin, you, Toshiro, Rukia, Kon… Matsumoto and Gin… sort of, Renji because your teacher said so…"

"Hold on, you said Gin?"

"I would rather not talk about that… I still hope Gin might turn on Aizen," Isshin's eyes were dull, but the brightened up. "Hey, Ichigo… could you go to the living world and get three hot coffees and a coffee cake, one you think is on the sweet side?"

"Why only one cake and three coffees?" Ichigo frowned at his father pushed money into his hand.

"One coffee for you, one for me. The rest is for Toshiro. Oh, and bring a lot of creamer and a lot of sugar."

"You don't let Karin or Yuzu drink coffee oto-san," the substitute shingami folded his arms in protest.

Isshin opened his mouth, then closed it, a few times. "Just… go get the coffee please."

"It will take awhile," Ichigo shook his head, rather not believing his father was doing this.

However, Isshin didn't mind the fact that it might take awhile, as he was enjoying watching the young one sleep, for even when he a taicho, this wasn't something that happened often. After about fifteen minutes, the young one began to stir, not to mention also open his eyes. Isshin smirked at this. "Good morning Shiro-chan."

At this, the white haired boy rolled over onto his back, wincing as he did so. Two teal eyes glared at the man, full of what seemed to be bitterness. "Its captain Hitsugaya now… why are you here."

"If you need Unohana to give you more…" however, Isshin found himself interrupted as the boy forced himself up.

"I don't need anymore medicine, tai… Isshin-san. And if the only reason you are here is to make my life even more miserable, then leave." Toshiro refuted to look the man in the face.

Isshin shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed, next to the small body, placing a hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder, only to have him pull away. "I'm only here to talk with you, Shiro-chan."

"What ever for?" came the grumbling reply as Toshiro maneuvered himself backwards so he could lean up against the headboard.

"Would you rather, with you knowing I am here, would you rather I leave without saying goodbye then?"

"Well then, if that is the reason for your being here, goodbye then," the boy remained stubborn.

"So… you don't want to know why I didn't come back." Isshin stated.

"Bastard…" suddenly came out of his mouth.

"Good grief… you still have a mouth on…" Isshin though soon found himself interrupted by a string of explicatives, including _son of a bitch_ and _fuck you_, not to mention a few words he hadn't expected the boy to know.

The ex-taicho's face suddenly turned from normal jovial, to angered. Two teal eyes saw the change in the man, and suddenly Isshin in turn saw a complete change in the boy's behavior. Instead of being cocky of the whole situation, she was cowering now in a near fetal position, almost as if he was afraid he was going to be hit.

"Toshiro…" one strong hand reached out to try to comfort the small boy, but…

"Stop!" came a feminine voice in the doorway.

"Hello, Hinamori Fukutaicho," Isshin slowly turned to see a rather unstable shingami looking straight at him, murder in her eyes.

"I am not going to let you hurt Shiro-chan again," the girl muttered, her eyes dark.

"Calm down, I never…" Isshin started, only to have her interrupt him.

"Then how come he's cowering like he is! You did something!" Hinamori yelled.

"All I did was give him an angry look because…" Isshin knew the situation was problematic.

"No! The Shiro-chan I know wouldn't cower just because of the way someone looks at him!" Momo continued to yell. "You abandoned him and are a traitor.

To the surprise of Momo and Isshin, one small taicho was suddenly between the two of them. "You're right Momo-nee-chan… I shouldn't have reacted like I did with Isshin-san taicho. I should know that he wouldn't hurt me, unless need be, and if he did, he wouldn't abuse me."

Tears were already running down the young females face. "But…"

"Please don't place my former taicho in the same place as yours, Hinamori. This is between him and me."

Toshiro's hand reached out to grab Tobiume from her, however, Isshin quickly grabbed his hand to stop him. "I know you mean well, Hitsugaya, but if you hurt yourself on her zanpaktou, she'll be upset, extremely so."

"I almost… hurt Shiro-chan… again…" all of Hinamori's body became numb.

"Nothing happened Momo-chan," Isshin shunpooed behind her and loosed her grip on he zanpaktou. "Let me walk you back to your room, then I can come back and talk to Shiro-chan. I might bring some soap with me." One small face paled. "I warned you many times, long ago, not to use bad words. Just because you're now a taicho doesn't mean I can't wash your mouth out."

At this, a groan came.


	16. Snag

**Glacialus Sub Ubi  
~ Snag ~**

When Ichigo got back, he found Toshiro staring out the window, watching the breeze blow through the tree right outside. He walked over, and set down the carrying case for the coffee. "So… where did he go Toshiro?"

"Ehh… Hitsugaya Taicho," the boy stated, turning to the substitute soul reaper. "Taicho went to get Momo back to her room. She wasn't happy about seeing him."

"I thought that it would be you who would have a negative reaction to him being here, as he is your former taicho," the teenager stated, shaking his head at the boy, setting the carrying container and a small box on the table next to the bed. "He sent me to the living world for coffee, of all things."

Ichigo watched as Toshiro's two eyes perked up at this, and the boy opened his mouth to say something. He took a look at what the substitute soul reaper had brought, and saw two cups of steaming hot coffee, and a weird cup with some sort of brown liquid, the same color as coffee that had creamer put into it and whipped topping on top. "What is that?"

The orange haired youth smiled at this. "That is a cappuccino… I added some of my own money to buy it… would you like to trade?"

"What do you mean?" the small boy gave him a confused look at this.

"I mean, do you want the cappuccino or the hot coffee?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. Aren't those things supposed to be mondo sweet?" Toshiro commented, taking the coffee. Ichigo shook his head, and took his own, and watched as Toshiro sipped some of the coffee from the top, then his eyes went wide as the small taicho began to dump in the coffee creamer and sweetener.

"And you just commented on the sweet level of this?" Ichigo commented, his eyebrows rising up.

"Urasai…" the white haired youth commented, stirring the coffee then drinking it.

"There is a coffee cake there too," came the next comment. He watched as Toshiro tensed up at this, and frowned.

"Was it your idea?" came the tight response.

"No…" Ichigo stated.

"He's really trying to kiss up, isn't he," the small boy muttered, having been ignoring the coffee cake that had been placed in plain view.

"Why do you say that?" The substitute shingami began to drink his own drink.

"Because… when I was his fukutaicho, he almost never let me have coffee. And when he did, it almost always meant that we had gotten into an argument over something, or that something I didn't like happened. I've told him not to do things like that… this kind of thing has never made me feel better," Hitsugaya leaned against the headboard.

"So you don't appreciate when he did it?"

"It wasn't that…" Toshiro sighed. "It was just that, I didn't like why he did it… I don't really want to go into it. Can I ask you something?"

"I guess… go ahead,"

"You are not one to follow anyone's orders. Why are you obeying the commands of Isshin-san, and going all the way to the living world to get the stupid coffee. I mean, it is completely illogical to go through that much trouble," Toshiro stated.

"I did it because I did it. Sometimes you don't need to know why people do things."

"I want to know why Aizen went and betrayed us like that," came the child's reply.

"Aizen is someone who only cares about his own self," came the voice from the doorway. Isshin stepped into the room and picked up his own coffee, and began to drink it.

"Hinamori is all right, right?" The boy's tone was rather quite.

"You know… you've known her for so long, you really don't need to need to call her by her last name," the man sighed, shaking his head. To him, it was humorous that Toshiro still had a problem in some ways, with the ability to call people by their first names. Most especially someone that he had grown up with as his sister.

"Hinamori and I have rather grown apart, if that is at all believable," the boy sighed. Something in his eyes told him that the boy didn't really want to talk about the situation between him and Momo, as the girl had obviously left quite a few sore spots, due to her mentality breaking.

"I can, considering some of the spats that you had before I left," Isshin muttered, taking a sip of his dark coffee, his eyebrows suddenly shooting up, and a twinkle appeared in his eyes. "How about I lighten the mood a bit."

"Yeah right," Toshiro stated, continuing to enjoy his coffee, even though he pretended he wasn't.

"Come on… your sense of humor stinks," Ichigo rolled his eyes. The last thing that he wanted was for his father to pull and of his stupid, idiotic pranks.

"Ah… but I was talking to Rangiku, and I had hoped to catch up with Shiro-chan," the man laughed. He tilted his head. "Now, what is it that Rangiku and I were talking about that was so interesting. For some reason, after telling me, she just so happened to suddenly not want to talk any more about it."

"She could have told you many things… many embarrassing things… however, because they are embarrassing to me, she tends not to stop telling people about these things. I really don't care to know," the small boy stated.

"But what if Ichigo wants to hear," Isshin smirked, which caused Toshiro to suddenly glare at the man. Something said that the boy didn't want his personal business spread about by someone else, but that had never stopped the man before.

The substitute soul reaper suddenly happened to pick up on Toshiro's mood, partially because of the fact that he knew how awful his father could be, when he put his mind to it. "I really… dad, stop it…"

"But I wanted to hear a little bit more about that soccer match," the man sighed, then went to pout his lip.

"Soccer match…" Toshiro's body completely tensed up at this.

"Soccer match?" Ichigo suddenly became confused. "Look… I don't see Toshiro as the kind of person to go and goof off."

"Exactly! Yet he went and goofed off, didn't he?" Isshin stated. "Now… why would he go and do something like that!"

"Why indeed…" Toshiro muttered. "Why does Matsumoto always assume that what I did is what I did?"

"How do you know that she wasn't spying on you?" Isshin laughed. He had though, pointed out a legitimate factor, and had found it quite funny, the whole situation.

"That is likely…" the small taicho stated. "… but I am choosing ignore you… and I am not having a comment about your nonsense."

Isshin smiled and sat back, while the substitute soul reaper hoped that the man would stop already. "So, you won't respond to the fact that Matsumoto thought you were stalking a girl?"

"I was not stalking her!" Toshiro's face contorted with irritation, and Ichigo suddenly burst into laughter.

"So who is this friend you made Toshiro?" the substitute shingami stated. He personally couldn't imagine the boy being a stalker, without a legitimate reason, but this went to prove that the girl was real, and that he had indeed formed a friendship with her.

"I am not telling you…" Hitsugaya gritted his teeth and began to fidget. He was finding the whole matter complicated, and wished to have it closed.

"She thinks that you are starting to like girls," Isshin stated, putting his hands behind his head.

"Stop…" Ichigo shook his head at this. He remembered quite clearly, every single time the old man had been at the door, with Yuzu, trying to listen in on the conversations that his teenage son was happening. He also remembered the comments that Isshin had made with his weird opinion about teenage boys.

"Come on and admit that you like a girl, Toshiro," Isshin continued to tease. The boy turned his head towards Ichigo, his eyes suddenly going wide.

"I am not going to admit that I do like his sister, Kurosaki Karin!" the boy blurted out, for some reason having a panic in it, then paled, as the two men suddenly looked at each other, and raised their eyebrows, having neither one of them expected the small white haired taicho to blurt this out.

_Author's note – Another one I haven't updated for over a month. One more chapter, then I can start the sequel to this one… simply because it fits better that way… being broken up…_


	17. Family?

**Glacialus Sub Ubi  
~ Family? ~**

"I am not going to admit that I do like his sister, Kurosaki Karin!" the boy blurted out. As the two men looked at each other, Toshiro realized exactly what he said. Two teal eyes ran from the physically older youth, then to Isshin, only to find his eyes having gone from clownish, to serious. "That is not what I meant to say. I mean to say that I don't like his sister. No, what I mean to say is I like her, but as a friend."

"So, that's why Matsumoto stopped short when she was telling me the interesting bit of information," Isshin sighed.

"Oto-san, don't go teasing Toshiro," Ichigo turned to glare at his father, only to hear a small squeak come from the bed. He turned back in time, to see the small boy cowering on the bed, his arms over his head. "What the hell! I'm not going to hit you Toshiro!"

"Isn't it the job of family members of a female to get that way with any possible insalubrious figure from approaching them?" came the reply, as the boy continued to cower in the small shape, almost as if he was going to be punished.

"What the fucking hell!" Ichigo shook his head.

"It's what is called Toshiro logic," Isshin sighed, going and sitting down next to the boy. "You have to try to think backwards to reason him out of it…"

"You've got to be kidding me…" the substitute soul reaper shook his head, while Isshin placed a hand on Toshiro's back. "What about you is unsavory, Toshiro?" When two teal eyes peeked out, Ichigo shook his head. "Yes, I know what insalubrious means, dummy."

"It isn't up to the male family members to know what is insalubrious about the male personas that might go after the females in said family, thus they are wary of any and all males that present themselves as a potential threat," the small boy stated.

"Where… exactly did you learn that from," came Ichigo's question.

"Kuchiki Taicho," Hitsugaya's lips stuck out, and he sat up with his arms crossed, watching as the substitute soul reapers eyebrow twitched in frustration.

"Him!" Ichigo's voice grew loud. He let out a groan, as Toshiro backed away from the younger of the two Kurosaki males that were there. "Again Toshiro, what about is unsavory about your personality."

"As I said, you aren't supposed to know, as you don't know me that well!" the small boy stated, not paying attention to the arm that wrapped around his waist.

"So, do you actually think of yourself as a bad person? That there are things that are wrong with you?" came the snappish reply.

"Yes," Toshiro stated, shoving the man's arm away, without realizing it. "Ask Isshin-san Taicho. He always loses his temper with me."

"Dad…" Ichigo looked at his father imploringly. "Seriously… do something… this is nuts…"

"I lose my temper at you… yes. But when has it been for anything unsavory," Isshin commented. However, he should have known as soon as he saw that glint in the eyes that he shouldn't have said those certain things that he had said.

"How about this, bastard…" Toshiro's eye twitched, and he suddenly began another one of his expletive word rants, only to have his mouth covered by Isshin and pulled into his lap.

"All right… all right… I asked for that one. If you weren't in forth division, I would _so _be washing your mouth out!" Isshin's eyes suddenly fell upon his biological son's who was taken completely off kilter by the small boy's outburst. "You should have let me handle it when I said you needed to work around his logic."

"You're an idiot! I couldn't… what the hell was with that!" Ichigo was still rather pale, looking at the small taicho who was being forced to lie in Isshin's lap and calm down.

"Your little brother here, can… when he chooses be… be a complete and utter brat…" Isshin stated rather coldly.

"I think it's just you… even Ikakku didn't get that big of a cuss out from what I heard, and he was deserving of it…" Ichigo glared at the man.

"Yes, well…" Isshin found his hand shoved away.

"Isshin-san isn't Hitsugaya's father, he is their father. Why'd he need to be such a big baka, and not think about what would happen to Karin-chan and Ichi-nii, if he came back, when Hitsugaya didn't need his help?" the small boy stated.

"You need mental help because you're referring to yourself in third person again," Isshin stated, as the boy sat up, shoving himself away.

"I was not…" the boy stated.

"You were too,"

"Was not,"

"Was too,"

"Hitsugaya was too,"

"Hitsugaya was not…" Isshin paused at this, and narrowed his eyes as Ichigo let a huge laugh. "You… sometimes I wonder… about whether you like Karin or not…"

"Taicho… sheesh… I told you… just friends," the boy muttered, folding up one of his knees, and leaning his chin on it, as he sat on the other side of the bed.

"Well, if one wanted to be more than friends, one would have to worry about losing that friendship, and if they didn't want to be more than friends, they had to be careful about their actions being taken the wrong way. As for you not being a part of the family, Masaki knew about you, and she considered you her little one, even before we had Ichigo, so don't go telling me, you aren't a part of the family."

"Masaki… she is Kur… Ichigo-san's mother, and Karin-chan's mother?" Toshiro suddenly asked, taken a bit off guard.

"Yes… that would be my mother," Ichigo stated. "That means you are allowed to call me _Ichi -nii _if you really want too."

"Haven't got a clue what you are talking about," the boy sighed.

"As a family, we'll get through this… all of us who are left," Isshin stated, a smile on his face. "And… Toshiro… if you really think that Karin is your friend… I can tell you… if she _ever _found out I could do something to help you, she would…"

"Kick your ass," Ichigo rolled his eyes. He suddenly glanced at Toshiro, as he thought that the boy had given off a small chuckle, but he really couldn't be sure. The substitute soul reaper thought things might actually turn out all right. But then, that was Ichigo…

_Author's note – That is the end of __Glacialus Sub Ubi__. Now, onto the sequel, __Immunda Sub Ubi_.


End file.
